


神探奥丁森

by SanChiCangTai



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanChiCangTai/pseuds/SanChiCangTai
Summary: Loki本以为这一生都不会再跟Thor见面了，在经过那次事件之后，他们俩已经形同陌路。谁知多年不见，却得知Thor要订婚了！更过分的是，混蛋Thor竟然找上门来请求自己保护他的婚约者。而与此同时，一些麻烦也悄然而至……





	1. 生死48小时1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki本以为这一生都不会再跟Thor见面了，在经过那次事件之后，他们俩已经形同陌路。谁知多年不见，却得知Thor要订婚了！更过分的是，混蛋Thor竟然找上门来请求自己保护他的婚约者。而与此同时，一些麻烦也悄然而至……

_“TERM：48 HOURS”_

 ==================================

 桌子上的电扇哑着嗓子“嘶嘶”地吹着风，对驱赶酷暑丝毫无功，仅仅是徒增噪音。椅子上躺着一个人，两条又长又直的腿搁在桌子上，一本老旧的杂志摊在脸上，书页随着吹来的风微微摆动。挂在墙壁上的电视机雪花频闪，西装革履的主持人正在播放着一条新闻：

 “北美最大珠宝集团Odinson家族首席执行官Thor Odinson将于本周五举办订婚宴……”

 躺着的人扔出脸上的杂志，狠狠砸出去，可怜的老旧机器顿时筋断骨折，灰光闪过后一片喑哑。他站起来，披散着略长的黑发，一双绿眼睛光泽黯淡，脸色像是忍饥挨饿了好几天。事实上也的确如此，从两天前开始，准确地来说是从电视上开始播放那条新闻起，Loki就基本上没心思吃饭了。他的小店铺里塑料饭盒堆积如山，他起身去冰箱里拿啤酒时还不小心踩烂了一个。

 Loki嫌恶地看了看流出来的汤汁，一边拽开了拉环吞了几口，一边从被报纸掩埋的沙发里摸出手机给保洁公司打了电话。

 刺耳的门铃在此时打破平静，Loki皱了皱眉，决定假装自己不在家。谁知门外的人坚持不懈持之以恒，似乎也不在意里面究竟有没有人。Loki翻了个白眼，在烦人的门铃声里果断转身，边灌冰啤酒边晃晃悠悠往卧室走。

 他拉上窗帘，挡住室外毒辣的阳光，突然之间，一股让他熟悉到骨血里的气息从角落里迅速弥漫开，几乎瞬间浸透Loki身上的毛孔，让他双腿颤抖。低沉的声音随之从背后传来：

 “你多长时间没出过门了？”

 这个声音让黑发青年如坠冰窖。Loki手死死攥住啤酒罐，冰凉的铝合金在温热的手心中沁出滴滴水珠，表层凝了一层透明的雾气。Loki一脸阴沉，身后的那个人看出他僵硬的动作，竟然发出轻轻的笑声。

 “我以为你一向很警惕的。”

 “我以为你是识字的。”

 Loki的声音结了一座坚实的冰山，“难道我门口没贴着‘Closed’吗？”

 “我刚刚可是很礼貌地敲门了，是你一直不开，我才决定直接进屋的。”

 Loki深深吸了口气，闭上眼睛再睁开时，他的面容已经恢复平静，绿瞳内一扫懒散。Loki转过身，看着那个从黑影中走出的金发男子，平静地称呼他的名字：

 “Thor”

 ======================================

 “我这里这么简陋，可没东西招待Odinson家族的太子爷。”Loki靠着沙发背，眯起眼睛盯着这个西装革履的男子。

 他真的和以前相比成熟不少——Thor的金发还是像之前一样长，发尾揽了个结显得整个人更加清爽，胸膛上隆起的肌肉像一块块坚硬的石头，把雪白的衬衫撑得满满的，蜜色的肌肤透过衣领若隐若现。Loki当然知道那些肌肉鼓起的幅度有多夸张，也清楚Thor身上每一寸的气息，每一条肌肉纵横的纹络。他原以为这么多年的时间，会把当年的恩怨冲淡，而事实上再次见到这个人，他仍会不由自主地被吸引，仿佛某种镌刻在心脏中的神秘符咒。可他们再多无数的未来也不会选择重回对方身边。

 毕竟是过去的事了……

 显然，对面的人也是这么想的。因为Thor完全没有丝毫久别重逢的狂喜，也没有露出一点亲密之态，反而正襟危坐，一副我跟你不算太熟的样子，大方地说：“没关系，我是来做委托的，又不是来吃饭的。”

 Loki把所有的眼白都瞪出来，手里的易拉罐被捏得“咯咯”响，“我的意思就是，我不想招待你，明白吗？”

 Thor面含微笑，没有像小时候一样被弟弟激怒，他从公文袋里拿出一个信封放在面前的茶几上，“你可以先看看这个。”

 白色的信封，最常见的款式，普通到每个文具店里都会卖。Loki从里面倒出一小张纸片，纸质略硬，光面涂层，切口平齐，是杂志、画册或者张贴画之类首选的铜版纸。目前为止，一切正常。但当Loki看清纸上写的内容之后，他的眉毛才挑了一下。

  _ **“I will dig your heart out”**_

 Loki念了一遍，白纸上印着一行血红的句子，可以暂时定为威胁恐吓。“这种话真是连最平淡无趣的小说里都写不出来，”Loki冷笑，“最起码都应该是‘挖出脑子榨一杯番茄汁’这种层次的才像样。”

 “但如果你是在自己贴身穿的衣服里发现的，而且回到家看见一整面墙上都用红油漆喷着这句话，那事情可能就没这么简单了。”

 “哈，我以为你一向很警惕的。怎么，有人在你胸上摸一把放张纸条你都没反应？”Loki反唇相讥，把刚才那句话原封不动扔回去，“而且墙上被血洗？是我听错了，还是Odinson家的保安集体休假了？”

 Thor笑了，俊朗的面庞挂上一个比阳光还要灿烂的笑容，像是回溯过去，望着弟弟耍小性子倍感熟悉。在Loki足以杀死人的目光中，他咳了咳，却完全掩饰不住嘴角的笑意。“Loki，收到恐吓信的不是我，是我的未婚夫Charles Xavier。”

 ===================================

 Loki在一团足以呛死人的回忆中惊醒，屋外暗青天空的一角系着橘色丝带，白昼转逝，华灯初上，大街上车水马龙，行人来去匆匆。Loki透过玻璃窗看着室外的喧闹，他站成一具石塑，把自己和身外的世界划得泾渭分明。热气被玻璃挡住，顿时形成一小片水雾。他的思绪随着放空的大脑又飘回了刚才那个金毛身上，莫名其妙地出现，朝着他乱放雄性激素……

 就此打住，Loki暗骂自己没骨气，想着那个硬钢板似的身躯，竟然差点流口水。不过好在没有在Thor面前出丑，Loki宽慰地想，自己刚才把他从三楼阳台扔出去的样子一定帅爆了！

 谁让那个混蛋竟然敢对他说——“Loki，这件事非常严重，我希望你能帮我查查究竟是谁在恐吓Charles。当然，顺便的，你作为Odinson家的成员，也可以参加我的订婚宴。”

 听听这是什么屁话！

 Loki才不打算管这件事，他甚至还想打赏一下寄恐吓信的人，最好能在订婚宴血溅当场，那天的头版头条他都预测好了，就是《Odinson家族继承人Thor与其未婚夫双双被害身亡 为情为财凶手成谜》。Loki想着那样的场面就觉得解气。下定主意后，他打开电脑，点开一个紫薯销售网站，首页的“降价处理 挥泪甩卖”几个大红字不禁让他嘴角抽搐，在弹出的对话框中快速输入一串字母加数字后，一个机械的女声从电脑里钻出来：

 “Welcome，The God of Mischief”

 网站赫然一变，Loki从黑色通道进入了自己的个人空间，墨绿搭配金边的极简风格非常符合他的尊贵气质。

 他来到的这个网站就是整个北美的地下市场——“Beyonder”，他们当然也卖东西，不同的一点，他们卖的是自己。杀手、间谍、雇佣兵、盗贼……整个夜空以此网站为基点向外扩散，只要你能付得起钱，你就可以捞到中意的那颗星星。最可贵的是“Beyonder”不会因为它的交易性质而混乱，网站的管理团队一直在幕后维持运营，把一切打理得井井有条，他们奉行银货两讫，不容许网站的秩序被破坏丝毫。所以“Beyonder”打造的黄金口碑更让它的生意节节高升。

 Loki喜欢有规矩的生活，所以他注册了会员，凭着自己的身手以“The God of Mischief”的名号在杀手界夺得了一席之地。他曾经是Odinson家族的一枚暗棋，一把杀人如斩麻的利刃，如今却窝在一家小店铺上，挂着“侦探事务所”的牌子，有一餐没一餐地混沌度日。Loki倒不觉得自己落魄潦倒，卸下装甲反而一身轻松。

 他进了几个论坛逛逛，看见有人私信Q自己，点开聊天界面。

 【Winter Soldier：曼哈顿哪家煎饼好吃一点啊？】

 Loki满头黑线，回复他：

 【The God of Mischief：你怎么连吃的都要接地气，去曼哈顿当然要吃Ninos Bellissima的鱼子酱披萨】

 过了几秒，Loki受到信息，

 【Winter Soldier：？？？我上个月问你的，你现在才回复我！！！】

 Loki敲敲额头，忘了自己很久没进“Beyonder”了。这个叫“冬兵”的也算是和他比较聊得来，两人都上线的话就会拌几句嘴，但私下没有见过面，双方都很有默契不问太多，至今Loki也只知道他是做雇佣兵的。Loki跟他聊了几句，问起：

 【The God of Mischief：这两天有没有人张贴要杀一个叫Charles Xavier的？】

 【Winter Soldier：没见着，说不定直接发委托到邮箱里的，你可以去问问你同行啊，我就是个佣兵，哪像你们做暗杀的那么麻烦。】

 Loki撇撇嘴，以一句“要你何用”结束了对话。他对着电脑发呆，显示屏的亮光照进他湖水般的绿瞳中，刺眼的电子光让Loki头晕，他摸到电脑旁边的玻璃杯灌了几口凉水，耳边恍惚响起一句温柔又霸道的声音：“别喝凉水，到时候胃又难受了。”那时候Thor穿着家居服搂住他的脖子，无赖一样在他耳边轻蹭。

 “要你管我！”Loki不满地嘀咕，“你都要结婚了还来找我干什么……”

 眼前的影子散去，熟悉的场景又变回这间冰冷的小卧房。那个人还是有这么大的力量，就只是站在那里外加轻描淡写的几句话就可以让他情绪失控。Loki攥紧手中的杯子，拿起电话按通了那个很久没有联系过的号码，等待之后忙音转入了自动语音信箱。Loki叹口气，说道：

“Thor，我接受你的委托，我会动用全部的人脉保护你的未婚夫。但我不要什么报酬，只要你发誓从此之后再也不来找我，我不想见到任何跟Odinson有关的东西。”

Loki扔了电话，提起精神继续在“Beyonder”上搜索，他相信Thor会接受他的条件，Odinson在北美的黑道中没什么人脉，黑市上的消息流通之前都是靠Loki打探收集，所以这件事才让他们手足无措。Loki暗笑，他现在要做的就是查清恐吓信的来源和目的，要知道有些人就算说一堆威胁的话也根本狗屁不值，但有些人只用寥寥几句话就能制造堪比核爆一般的效果。Loki要先收集信息，看看是哪个倒霉蛋接了这个任务，再顺藤摸瓜揪出幕后指使。

他尖锐的眼睛追随着不断滚动的悬赏公告，Loki问了几个比较灵通的消息贩子，又在“暗杀”、“雇佣”、“枪火”几个大版块浏览了许久，但都一无所获。这根本不通情理，整个北美地区的暗线交易都可以在“Beyonder”上打探出一些蛛丝马迹。

除非发出恐吓的人还没有拿定主意，又或者他本身具有雄厚的资源，不需要外聘。在纽约，这样的人差不多有……

Loki心里正盘算着，电脑突然“叮”地一声，一封新邮件的提示飘在右侧，Loki点开个人邮箱。

_Form：Magneto_

_To：The God of Mischief_

“Magneto……”Loki想了想，似乎之前没见过这个名字，不知道他找自己做什么。Loki转动鼠标滚轮继续往下，主题为空，无附件，他继续向下，一张照片赫然出现在邮件正文中。Loki顿时浑身冰凉，因为这张照片中的人正是他自己——17岁时的Loki。黑发少年坐在布莱恩特公园的草丛上，一块红色方格的野餐布摊开在旁边，迎着阳光的小脸暴露在镜头下，惊慌失措的绿眼睛瞪着偷拍者，挂在嘴边的笑容边缘还带着清晰可见的松饼屑。

他记得很清楚，那年和Thor去野餐，金毛大傻子趁他吃东西时偷拍他，后来被Loki勒令删掉，当Thor还是偷偷留了一张——正是屏幕上的这张。它的底版已经没了，而且Thor当时也只清洗了一份。现在这张照片恰好就在……

Loki看了一眼摆在电脑旁的相框，金棕的相框圈住一个黑发少年，他静静的坐在布莱恩特公园的草丛里，在17岁那年明媚的阳光下绽放开怀的笑容。

Loki稳住内心，继续滚动鼠标，除了这张照片之外，邮件就只有一句话。

一句十分平淡的话：

 

_“KILL CHARLES XAVIER,_

_OR I WILL KILL YOU._

 

_TERM：48 HOURS”_


	2. 生死48小时2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki本以为这一生都不会再跟Thor见面了，在经过那次事件之后，他们俩已经形同陌路。谁知多年不见，却得知Thor要订婚了！更过分的是，混蛋Thor竟然找上门来请求自己保护他的婚约者。而与此同时，一些麻烦也悄然而至……

 想想Thor那时的表情，Loki就觉得世上再也没有什么能让自己更开心的了。

 =======================================

 “气候的变化是重要因素，但我们更不能忽视自然环境的优胜劣汰和种族之间的较量。尼安德特人在与智人的竞争中显然处于下风，他们的表亲丹尼索瓦人也同样如此……”

 讲台上的年轻男人一身宝蓝色的西装，举手投足斯文优雅，面对礼堂中的三百名听众毫不慌乱。他逻辑清晰，声音清亮，吐字清楚，一头略卷的棕色软发，面容更像是大学生。他轻轻地转过目光，前排几个偷偷说话的学生顿时被那双眸中闪动的点点星辉迷住了。

 Charles Xavier，28岁，英国人，牛津大学生物遗传学、基因学、心理学博士，曾留校任教。后接受哥伦比亚大学的聘请来到纽约。

 Loki观察着讲台上的年轻教授，在对方的目光扫过来时压低了帽檐。他知道为什么Thor会跟他订婚了，瞧瞧那张脸、那双眼睛，任何一个有雄性荷尔蒙的人都能对着他发情，再看看得体的谈吐举止，肯定让老Odin心花怒放。最重要的一点——

 他姓Xavier。

 Odinson家族从北欧移居美国后，经过数十年的打拼，一跃成为北美最大的珠宝集团，于是家族内部想打回欧洲市场，无奈当年的家底没有留住，这时最好的办法就是在欧洲寻得一个资产雄厚、脉络深广的生意伙伴为他们打开方便之门。但Loki没想到Thor竟能找到Xavier家族。英国人虽然绅士，但自诩历史深远，尤其这样祖上为王室成员的家族，说不定表面笑嘻嘻，心里觉得Thor就是一个没品的肌肉暴发户。

 不管怎么样，Loki视他为一切麻烦的源头。Loki恶狠狠盯着他，讲台上的男人似乎感受到了尖刺一般的目光，他朝Loki的方位望来，Loki赶忙移开了眼神避免和他对视。

 这场两个多小时的公开演讲终于结束了，人头攒动，听众三五成群地往出口走去。他站起身，打算去拜会一下这位牛津大学兼哥伦比亚大学历史上最年轻的教授，而他受欢迎程度和颜值恰成正比。望着被一群学生围得水泄不通的Charles，Loki撇撇嘴，他正打算在门口截人时，却瞄到第一排的一个无比熟悉的身影。

 天杀的Thor Odinson！

 Loki鼻子里直喷火，想想自己当年远走他乡的时候这只金毛傻狗不闻不问，现在居然有耐心听别人的演讲，你听得懂吗你！火气冲天的Loki逆着人海坚强地往第一排游，快要到目的地时撞上一个浅灰衬衫的男人，对方轻哼一声，如鹰隼一般的灰绿色眼睛锐利地锁着Loki，似是在无声警告什么，然后头也不回就离开了。

 Loki被瞪得莫名其妙，心里火气更大，他走到昏昏沉沉的Thor身边，踢了他一脚。

 “Loki？”Thor顿时清醒，惊喜都要从双眼流出来了，他猛地站起来一把抱住Loki，还像从前那样在他脖颈使劲儿蹭。Loki皱着眉推开这张长满胡渣的脸，Thor仍不撒手。“你有完没完，”Loki阴沉地说，用眼角瞄了一下讲台上的教授，幸好他忙于解答学生的问题没往这边看，Loki低声说：“快放开我！”

 Thor搂够了才撒开，还把左手搭在Loki肩膀上，“我听见你的留言，你能来真是太好了。”

 “我就是想看看哪个倒霉的家伙要跟你结婚而已。”Loki毫不客气地拍掉Thor的手。正好教授让最后一个学生心满意足地离开了，Loki蹿到讲台上，小教授被突然闪出来的男子吓了一跳，温柔的蓝眸子微微睁大。

 真是个无可挑剔的美人儿。Loki冲他挑挑眉毛，十分轻浮地说：“Xavier教授，有没有空跟我喝一杯啊？”

 Charles抿了抿红润的嘴唇，看着Loki笑出来，“您一定就是Thor的弟弟Loki吧。”

 “当然不是，”Loki向后一个肘击，正好杵在跟过来的Thor的小腹上，在后者的吸气声中轻快地说：“Odinson家我可高攀不起。我只是你未婚夫找来的私家侦探，要搞清楚恐吓信的事情，如果你没事了请配合我的调查。”

 Charles的蓝眼睛弯成两汪月牙湖，他伸出手，“没问题，不过我还要去一趟学校把资料放到办公室，您不介意的话，我可以在路上和您细说。”

 “叫我Loki就行，”两人握了手，在Charles整理讲台上的文稿时，Loki怒视身边紧紧黏着的Thor，“你怎么还不走？”

 “我为什么要走？”Thor奇怪地问。

 “我要开始调查了，你别妨碍我。”Loki冷冷地说。

  Thor看了他一会儿，突然偏过身，凑在Loki耳边轻轻吹了一口热气，然后说道：“我是来接我未婚夫的，跟你有什么关系？”

 很好，好极了。Loki压制住心中的怒火，恶狠狠瞪了Thor一眼。Thor双目直视前方，神色如常，穿的西装革履显得格外人模狗样。接着，这个人面兽心的家伙居然面不改色地背过手，狠狠在Loki饱满的屁股上拧了一下。Loki冷笑着，闪电般出手，直袭向Thor双腿之间。

 “让你们久等了。”Charles整理好后略带歉意地说，却惊讶发现Thor满面苍白，额头直冒冷汗，而一边的Loki面含微笑，十分斯文礼貌，“那我们就赶快走吧。”

 ======================================

 Loki跟在后面，面无表情地看着Thor贴心地为Charles拿包，两人在前面说说笑笑的，如果Thor没有老用眼角的余光瞥自己，说不定Loki还真的会有点难受。

 但你做得太刻意了，Loki评价，果然是个傻子。

 三人走到街边的停车位，Loki在打开车门的瞬间，偏头望向街道拐角处，把路灯下缩回石墙的影子尽收眼底。Loki冲那个方向笑笑，大方地送个飞吻。车外的Thor看见弟弟的动作，也冲那边张望，但只有川流的人海，“你刚才干嘛呢？”

 “我也不用什么事情都向你报备吧。”Loki缩进后座，关上车门，冲着Thor灿烂一笑，“司机先生，请你快些开车。”

 一路上的交谈中，Loki发现Charles确实是一个很温柔很有学识的人，跟他聊天如沐春风，这位教授不仅可以从容应付自己提出的一些颇为刁难的问题，还能兼顾其他人的情绪。

 比如说现在，Charles说话轻轻的，像是怕打扰Thor开车。而Loki才不管这些，一直我行我素，偶尔还会爆发出笑声。Charles提醒他：“我的朋友，我们还是声音小一些。”

 “没问题。”Loki当然赞同，他干脆不说了，转而把车窗按下来一点，马路上鼎沸的喧闹声、汽笛声涌入狭窄的空间内。Loki一脸无辜，冲着后视镜里的Thor说：“这不怪我哦，车里有股烟味，我开窗通通风。”

 Thor天蓝的眼睛盯着Loki，鼻子里呼出一股气，眉毛一挑，“我嘴里还有烟味，你想尝尝吗？”

 似乎连外面都安静下来了，火辣辣的通红一下子爬满Loki白皙的脸，Thor得意地冲他咧嘴。Loki可没料到几年不见Thor已经不要脸到这种地步了，他悄悄瞄一眼Charles，后者若无其事地扭过身子看着车外倒退的街道，假装没听到刚才的对话，算是缓和了尴尬的氛围。Loki松一口气的同时，一丝疑惑也爬上心头。

 没过多久，车子开进哥伦比亚大学，朱红的教学楼罗列两旁，石子路圈起茵茵碧草，大学生们成群结队在校园中进进出出。Loki不动声色地听着Charles给Thor指路。车子在绕了几条交叉口后，停在一幢灰黑交错的建筑物前。

 “我上去放东西。”Charles下车走进了教学区。他刚走，Loki一直维持的笑脸立马垮下来。他揉了揉酸疼的脸，也下了车。Thor跟着他站在旁边，Loki甩甩头，“你怎么不互送Charles上楼？”

 “我想和你聊聊，这对我而言更重要。”

 “我不觉得咱俩还有什么可说的，”Loki打断了Thor的话。“你不要会错意了，我完全是因为自己才来的，毕竟做人要惜命嘛。”

 “夏天到了，”Thor的脸在烈日下蒸出些汗珠，冰蓝的双眼格外认真地看着Loki，好像Loki只能阳光下显形，稍不注意就会消失无踪。“还记得我们一起过夏天都做些什么吗，那些事情对我来说历历在目，就像昨天才发生一样。Loki，也许我没有自己以为的那么了解你，但我也不再是你印象中的样子。你曾说我自以为是，鲁莽傲慢。可人是会变的，如果我以全新的面貌站在你面前，你还愿意给我们一个机会吗？”

“你为什么非要做一些徒劳无功的事呢？”Loki扭过头不去看他，“我以前没说清楚吗，我不再是Odinson家的一员，是死是活你们都不用管。何况即便我同意了，难道你要抛弃娇滴滴的未婚夫吗？或者你想一边跟他光明正大结婚，一边继续和我维持暧昧不清的关系？”

“当然不会！”Thor有些着急，“其实我就是……”

“我要去找Charles。”Loki在Thor急切的目光下撒腿跑进教学楼，身后的呼喊声终于被来来去去的学生切断。他跑累了，就停下靠着墙，Loki仰着脖子，努力不让自己的眼泪掉下来，他数着天花板上的灯，觉得自己就是不长记性。明知道再见面无异于撕开所有的伤疤，却还是轻易地让Thor接近自己。

既然他还想纠缠，看来只好再一次不告而别。Loki叹口气，可惜的是好不容易找到一个还不错的房子和职业，就这么被Thor破坏掉了。

Loki揉揉眼睛，向两个路过的学生问清Charles办公室的方向，双手揣兜朝目的地走去。迎面走来的一人却吸引了他的注意，灰色的休闲衬衫剪裁合身，裹住男人精壮的上身，让他在学生群中格外突出，但是真正吸引Loki的是——这个人他刚刚才见过，那双灰绿色的鹰眼尤其给他留下了深刻印象。不过在礼堂的时候还算正常，现在浑身上下都包裹着低气压，整张脸阴沉地让人不寒而凛。

等等，脸！

Loki看到这个男人的左脸颊红了一片，像是被人抽了一耳光。他抿抿唇，在和男子的距离拉得足够近的时候故意往他身上撞去。

“啊，抱歉。”

男人置若罔闻，看都没看Loki。Loki望着那道远去的背影，用食指转起刚刚从那个男人衣兜里摸来的钱夹，满意地看着它落在掌心，“嗯哼，宝刀未老。”他从里面抽出一张烫金的名片，上面烙印着一个名字：

_Erik Lensherr_

“Lensherr……”Loki对这个奇怪的姓氏稍微有点印象，他记得好像是某家大型建筑公司的技术总监来着。翻到卡片背面，果然找到了公司的名字——“Genosha”。Loki再一次为自己的好记性得意洋洋，直到他看见名片最下方的一行小字：

_Magneto Form Deutschland_

 Loki黑色的眉尖一挑，将手中的卡片放回去，钱夹揣进裤兜，哼着歌继续朝前走。

 ========================================

 “Xavier教授是这个办公室的吧。”Loki进了屋子看见只有一个戴眼镜的瘦长男子站在书架旁整理，却不见Charles。眼镜男听到询问后转过身，打量了一下Loki，恍然大悟：“您就是Odinson先生是吧，Charles在里屋，请您稍等片刻。我是Hank，是Charles的助手。”

 “我听他提过你，Charles从上周五开始就住进你家，一直到今天上午才回去是吗？”眼前的男子年纪不大，典型的学院风衣着，从厚厚的黑框眼镜就不难估量他有多崇高的为科学献身精神。Hank显然不知道自己已经被贴上了“书呆子”的标签，老实地回答：“是的，我姑妈上周生病了，我得周末回乡下看望她，可Lily没人照顾，所以Charles就住到我家里了。”

 “Charles说Lily是只可爱的小狗，怎么不把它带到学校来？”Loki绕着办公室里走了一圈， 停到原点不经意地问。Hank被那双碧绿的眸子盯着，倒有些不好意思起来，“Lily胆子特别小，人多的话会吓到它，我连带它遛弯都得去人少的公园，更别提学校了。”

 Loki点点头，他的视线在环视中忽然捕捉到木桌上一块不显眼的痕迹，Loki瞳孔一缩，走过去摸了摸，转而问：“这应该是新染上的，这是什么东西？”

 “哦，这个啊，”Hank推推眼镜，“这周一是哥大的夏季狂欢节，所以这张可怜的桌子被拖出去用了，拿回来的时候上面沾了五颜六色的颜料，我擦了好久。可能还是没弄干净。”

 “那学生在狂欢的时候，你们这些老师有没有去凑个热闹？”

 “我们那天去聚餐了，之后去酒吧唱歌，也算是忙里偷闲吧。 ”

 Loki对这么坦诚的大学生心生好感，如果时间足够的话，他倒是很愿意再和他多聊几句。不过Thor那个傻瓜怕是要等不及了。他走向室内的小门，敲了敲，“Charles，你到底在干什么？”

 门被里面的人拉开，Charles满脸歉意地走出来，“久等了，Loki，刚才喝咖啡不小心洒在身上，所以换了衣服。”

 只是衣服吗，他怎么觉得对方根本连裤子都换了，还顺带洗了把脸，想掩盖住红红的眼圈。

 Loki揶揄他：“天哪，Charles，不知道的以为你刚才做过什么激烈的运动呢！”

 Charles脸有些发烫，和Hank打了声招呼后就跟Loki一起走出办公室。

 他确实是刚换的衣服，甚至连里衣都换了。Loki默默观察Charles整理运动衣领口，眼尖的他看见对方脖子上带着的红绳。其实在车上Loki就发现了，他本以为Charles戴的玉或者动物的牙齿骨头之类的，但此刻红绳牵着的小东西从衣服里掉出来，他才发现竟然是一枚小小的硬币。

 铜镍合金，正面的半身人像栩栩如生，身后音符缭绕。背面一只雄鹰似展翅腾飞，两只利爪凶悍锋利，鹰头上还刻着一串文字——“DEUTSCHE MARK”

 德国马克，准确来说是德国在1984年发行的5马克纪念币。

 真稀奇，今天似乎注定命犯德国。Loki拍拍裤兜，那个钱夹还乖乖地躺在里面呢。

 “嘿，我的朋友，”Charles整理好衣服，注意到身边的Loki若有所思也不知在想什么，“待会儿我请你们吃饭吧，为了补偿你们等了我这么久，你想吃什么？”

 Loki听到后翻了个白眼，“有Thor在，估计我们会先吵个不可开交，最后任命地去吃炸鸡。”

 “但我们现在是三个人，如果你不想吃那个，我们可以先商量好，然后两票否决他。”Charles冲他眨眨眼。

 Loki一敲脑袋，“对呀，我真是傻了。那我们去麦迪逊街道对角那家甜品店吧，那家店手艺很棒，里面甜点都很精致，咖啡味道也不错，尤其是芒果布丁和摩卡，强烈推荐。”

 Charles听完之后面露失望，“抱歉，Loki，我现在不能摄入太多甜食和咖啡。”

 “为什么，你减肥？”Loki瞟瞟他的身材，虽然没有自己修长，腿上也有点肉肉的，可总体来说绝对不胖啊。“我还以为只有体重到了200斤才要减肥的。”

 “当然不是，”Charles顿了顿，他摸摸自己的肚子，眼睛亮亮的，似是万分期待，但面对Loki又有些羞赧。Charles带着笑容轻轻地说：“其实是因为，我怀孕了。”

 “操！你说了个啥？我刚刚幻听了是吧！你在耍我是吧！”

 Charles捂住Loki的嘴，堵上了穿云裂石般的狂吼。他不知从哪儿来的力气，一下子把Loki按到墙上，手指支在唇边示意Loki冷静下来，“朋友，你小点声，我还不想搞得人尽皆知呢。”

 Loki甩开他的手，上下别了他几眼，冷笑说：“那真是恭喜啦，你和Thor这么快就有爱情的结晶。等到你俩结婚那天，说不定孩子还能给你们当花童。”

 Charles没有在意Loki语气里的枪林弹雨，他摇摇头，很为难地说：“可这个孩子不是Thor的啊。我们俩之间什么都没有发生过。”

 Loki的眼珠子瞪得比小时候差点噎死他的鸡蛋还大，他来来回回上上下下地看，好像Charles不是怀了个孩子，是吃了个孩子似的。他足足想了好半天，突然乐了。

 好想看看Thor知道以后的反应，哈哈哈哈哈哈……到那时候自己一定好好安慰他受伤的心灵：

 “没关系的，哥哥，看开点吧。你什么都没干就白得一个娃，赚大发了啊！”

 想想Thor那时的表情，Loki就觉得世上再也没有什么能让自己更开心的了。


	3. 生死48小时3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki本以为这一生都不会再跟Thor见面了，在经过那次事件之后，他们俩已经形同陌路。谁知多年不见，却得知Thor要订婚了！更过分的是，混蛋Thor竟然找上门来请求自己保护他的婚约者。而与此同时，一些麻烦也悄然而至……

 “Glad to meet you, The God of Mischief. I'm Professor X.”

 =======================================

 “所以你是结过婚的喽。”Loki津津有味地编纂《亲爱哥哥之绿帽子是怎么织成的》，眼前的八卦提供者咬着勺子，点点头说：“是的，两次。”

Loki的焦糖拿铁差点从鼻孔里喷出来，“两次？你真猛，有的人一生都找不着一个结婚对象，你竟然都找过两个了。”

 “没有两个，”Charles吃掉了颜色可怕的紫甘蓝和形状怪异的西兰花，“只有一个人，我们是结婚离婚，再复婚又离婚。”

 “……”

 之前Thor因为公司临时有事先回去了，他们俩一拍即合去了Loki中意的餐厅。Charles只要了蔬菜沙拉和蘑菇汤，Loki把菜谱从头到尾翻了个遍，既然有人请客，他就十分慷慨地点了法式煎鹅肝、黑胡椒牛排、红酒山鸡、焗鱼排和蘑菇肉酱面。Charles一脸不可置信，“你一个人吃这么多？”

 “是啊，”Loki点点头，顺带吸了口拿铁，“我的胃口就像你的婚姻生活一样丰富多彩。”

 两人在一派和谐的交谈中结束了午餐。Charles的餐后散步计划被办公室的电话打乱，Loki目送他匆匆赶回的背影，露出高深莫测的微笑，他刚刚懒散的模样瞬时消散，湖水般的绿眸中闪着精锐的光芒。Loki从餐厅离开，打车回了侦探事务所，他推开起居室的沙发，拿来铲刀撬开一块贴着海报的地板，下面凹陷的一块方格就是他的藏宝箱。

 Loki从里面掏出三支乙醚注射剂，一只勃朗宁M1935——这是Loki的爱枪，许久未用，他还担心有些受潮。拉开弹匣，Loki装满13颗子弹，又把麻醉剂装进裤兜，手枪别在后腰，随手拿了件搭在沙发上的外套穿上，便走出了门。

 =======================================

 “晚上有个慈善晚会，你要不要参加？”

 Thor按下了发送键，在忐忑不安中等待着Loki的回复。几分钟之后，手机屏幕亮了——“我在Charles家，你来接我吧”。Thor确认了两遍无误后，差点从驾驶位上跳起来庆贺。他还以为Loki根本不会理他呢。Thor哼着胜利的战歌，在绿灯亮起时转动方向盘，向着弟弟的方向前进。

 Thor来到Charles的公寓前发现门虚掩着，心里一阵惊慌不安，他推开门喊：“Loki，你在吗？”

 “这里。”得到弟弟回答的Thor松了口气，他跟着声音进到客厅，在那面涂满了血淋淋恐吓句的墙下看见一个撅着屁股的人跪在地上。Thor忍住了笑，“Loki，你在干嘛？”

 他的弟弟站起身，抖抖外套，“在作调查。这一天我可跑了不少地方，Charles的学校、现在暂住的旅店、Hank的家，我连街道对面的商场都转了个遍。”Loki从口袋里掏出一张发票拍在Thor硬邦邦的胸肌上，“对了，我顺便买了点东西，别忘了报销，就折算在委托费里吧。”

 Thor仔细辨认那串小字，“你竟然买了三箱布丁？”

 Loki舔舔嘴唇，“意大利进口菠萝玫瑰片，有兴趣的话你也可以吃吃看。”

 “你从来都不好好吃饭，”Thor把小票叠好装进兜里，他皱眉又看了一遍Charles墙上的东西，“找到什么线索了吗？”

 Loki摊开手掌，在红润的手心中间，躺着几根约有大拇指长的红色毛发，细如针鼻，如果不是阳光恰好落在他手上，Thor几乎看不见。“刚刚在墙下面发现的。”

 “头发吗？”

 “要化验后才能确定。”Loki低头把它们装进透明封袋里。Thor发出的热切的目光几乎要把他钉穿，Loki想着把Thor叫来单独相处一室大概是个错误的选择，封闭的房间，两捆干燥的柴禾，一点火星不就理所应当地燃起来了吗。他只好故意板起脸，对那企图引起火灾的炽热视而不见，一本正经地陈述：

 “Charles从上周五晚开始就住到了他的同事兼助手Hank家，周末Hank回小镇看望姑妈，Charles就一直在家帮他照看宠物狗Lily。周一Charles本来要回家的，但院系里的老师们一起出去聚餐，他喝了酒就在学校附近旅馆住了一晚，一直到周二回家，才看到墙上的这句话。接着，他告诉了你，你下午就来找我了。没错吧。”

 Thor点点头，“是的，别忘了还有一封信，”

 Loki转回眼珠看着Thor，“你不说我差点忘了。Thor，你还记不记得我们上学时候在布莱恩特公园一起野餐？”

 Thor愣了愣，似乎被勾起了什么不堪回首的往事，大个子脸有些发烫，“你是说我亲了你一口然后差点被你扒掉裤子那次吗？”

 这回轮到Loki双颊发烫了，他拍拍脸，定了定神说：“那好像是9岁的时候，我问17岁那次。”

 Thor拧着两条金黄的眉毛，大脑飞速运转。光是看他的表情Loki就知道要这个家伙从不胜枚举的童年回忆中精准定位实在有些强人所难，他叹了口气，提示对方：“你偷拍我，然后被我糊了一脸蛋糕。”

 Thor摸着下颌的胡渣，眯着眼睛说：“哦，我想起来了，然后你威胁我删照片还用保温杯砸我头是吧。”

 “……”

 这家伙是专门有一个小本子记着这些事吗？Loki心里暗自嘀咕。

 Thor仿佛陷入回忆中不能自拔，Loki走过去拍了一下他的后脑勺，双手抱胸颇有气势地瞪着他：“我记得当时照片只洗出来一张，后来被我拿走了。你仔细想想是不是没有备份？”

 “不是啊，”Thor看到Loki听见自己的回答时抽了一口气，第一个反应虎躯一震，接着以迅雷不及掩耳之势护住了小腹，在弟弟精明的注视下支支吾吾说：“我当时拿洗好的照片又拍了一张，只有一张……我发誓绝对没有用于任何精神抚慰性目的！”

 “呵呵……”Loki扯出一个微笑，他想尽力模仿一下Charles温柔的笑容，但在Thor眼里却显得格外惊悚。

 ===============================

 Thor此刻坐在金光笼罩的富丽堂皇的宴会大厅中。他的视线绕开一对对翩翩起舞的男女女女，牢牢锁定在一个身穿燕尾服的年轻侍者身上。

 Loki揪揪自己的小领结，高举盘子穿梭在这些商界贵胄中为他们倒酒上菜。他穿过来的黑西装丢在试衣间，本来他应Thor之邀来参加晚宴，却在看见某个德国男人之后改变了主意，乔装打扮换上侍者的衣服有模有样地端上了盘子。他自认为自己游刃有余，当然，如果那道一直黏在自己身上的视线消失的话就更好了。

 “Waiter！”

 该死的，Thor这个混蛋还生怕自己不会穿帮，竟然伸直胳膊招呼他。Loki咬牙，半途向他折过去，第三百二十四次想剃秃了这条露着白牙的金毛。而Thor对弟弟的腹诽全不在意，他在Loki阴着脸靠过来时，举起手中的高脚杯，一副潇洒多金的大款样子，命令Loki：“给我满上。”

 Loki挂上职业性微笑，弯身给他倒酒，凑近Thor的脑袋，用只有他俩才能听清的声音阴狠狠地说：“你要是再敢妨碍我调查，我就把开水浇你头上。”

 Thor惊讶，“调查？我还以为你想玩角色扮演呢。”金发大个子的失望之情溢于言表，整个人都像是被扎破的气球。Thor简直不能更难过，“我连要塞进你内裤的小费都准备好了。”

 Loki微笑着，手一偏，红酒像被拧开了水龙头的自来水一样肆意地洒在Thor的裤子上。“哎呀，真抱歉，”Loki在周围人看过来时连连道歉，给Thor递上纸巾，“对不起，先生，我带您去更衣室换一件衣服吧。”Loki嘴角上扬的笑容让Thor心里警铃大响，他十分客气地拒绝了这位侍者的请求，几乎落荒而逃跑出了宴会厅。

 冲那个离开的身影翻了个白眼，Loki又端起盘子走向自己的目标——坐在左侧第三张桌子上的Erik Lensherr。灰西装的男人独自一人坐在桌边，盯着宴会中央起舞的人群微皱眉头，似是在思索什么。

 Loki仔细回忆这个男人跟白天相比的不同之处，这个严谨的德国男人仿佛天衣无缝，找不到一丝破绽，他正襟危坐，左腿搭在右腿上，一动不动像一尊雕像。Loki看见他脚上穿着GUCCI的条纹皮革鞋，记起Charles今天穿的鞋好像也是同款，但Charles的鞋外沿条似乎用的是红线……

 Loki站到他旁边，礼貌地问：“先生，需要我为您添满吗？”

 男人看向他，锋利的轮廓凿出极具攻击力的相貌，炯炯有神的目光如猎鹰般犀利，冰冷的声线带着一丝讽刺的意味：“你这回想把红酒洒在我身上吗？”

 “不会的先生，刚才只是失误。”

 他冷哼了一声，从头到尾打量一遍Loki，冷笑：“Odinson竟然穿着这个招待客人，我不知道你想耍什么花样，但无论什么我都可以奉陪到底。”

 “我哪敢耍什么把戏，”Loki被识破身份也不惊慌，他只是看看手上的腕表，表盘上的秒针一刻不留地转着圈。他叹气；“只剩不到23个小时了，我就是想跟您谈谈能不能多宽宥些时间？”

 男人奇怪地看了他一眼，好像Loki脸上长出了三个鼻子，每个鼻孔还开出了一朵小红花似的。

 “好吧，”Loki无奈的耸耸肩，朝他微笑，“最后一个问题，”他顶着男人如炬的双眼问道：

 “喷漆和丙烯哪个更适合墙体彩绘？”

 ===============================

 Charles结束晚课后将近10点半，他拖着疲惫的身躯回到旅馆。在拉开门的那一刻，周身感官触及到陌生的气息，这让昏昏沉沉的Charles顿时惊醒。他站在门口没有进去，打开室内灯。通室大亮，玄关壁橱前站着一个修长笔挺的男子。

 “Loki？”Charles认出了这个身影，他松口气关上了门，抱怨道：“你怎么连灯都不开……这么晚来找我有什么事吗？”他走过去拍拍这位朋友紧绷的肩膀，“别一直站着了，我给你倒杯热水。”他从冰箱里拿出一罐蜂蜜，但又不知道对方喜不喜欢吃，Charles问了一句却没有得到回答，他刚一转身，恰好对上一个黑黢黢的枪口。

 Loki用枪指着Charles的脑袋，在后者瞪大的双眼中笑了两声，“我和你解释一下好了，有人发了封邮件给我，出了五十万，48小时后要么你死，要么我死。所以你猜我是怎么选择的？”

 Charles还维持着抱着蜂蜜罐的姿势，在Loki冷血的枪口下不由自主地惊惧，他颤声道：“朋友，别冲动。我们再想想别的办法……”

 Loki朝他身下扣动扳机，射穿地板的子弹成功让Charles噤声。Loki的眼睛里只剩下寒冰，“我做事不会凭自己的冲动，但更讨厌被欺骗。”

 “周五你住到了助手家，整个周末都没有出门，周一是狂欢节，学校很早就进购了一批颜料下发到各个院校，供学生当天绘画用，老师们一起聚餐，你喝了酒只能住到旅店。周二回家看到墙上喷的恐吓信。任谁来调查都会把第一道视线锁定在校内，会认为是某个老师或学生对你心怀怨愤，从学校拿了颜料趁着家中无人闯进来。但你家的门锁没有从外部破坏的痕迹，窗子也一直上着栓，所以唯一的解释就是这个人有你家的钥匙，而据我调查，你虽然会邀请一些学生到家中，可从来没有给过任何人钥匙，就连你的助手都没有。”

 “于是你的前夫登场了——时不时出现的德国精英，面相凶狠表情恐怖，花名又正好与给我发邮件的人相吻合。你身上一直戴着的纪念银说不定还是你们俩的定情信物，既然你一直旧情难忘，想来他有你家的钥匙也十分正常。因此第二种可能，前夫求复合不成，知道你要订婚因情生恨想雇凶杀人。”

 Loki看着那双渐渐黯淡的眸子，冷笑着说：“别难过了，不是你前夫。今晚我在酒席上看见他，曾用话试探，他的表情不似作伪，看起来的确对这些事情一无所知。”

 Charles叹口气，“无论是谁，我们都可以慢慢分析，如果你遇到了什么困难可以告诉我。请不要拿枪对着我了，当心走火。”

 Loki的右手反而握得更紧，“那就不必，我已经找到这一整起事件的策划者了。”碧绿的瞳仁闪过精光，Loki冷眼看着身前温文尔雅的学者。Charles更是吃惊，在Loki降至零点的神情中不可置信地指指自己，“你怀疑我？”

“我小时候有一个爱不释手的玩偶，天天都搂着睡觉。后来发现它的胳膊被扯坏了，我就大哭，于是Thor就被狠狠训了一顿。”Loki提起一段童年往事，神色略有些温暖，但瞬间又恢复冰冷，他看着Charles说：“当时所有人都认定是Thor顽皮欺负我，可实际上玩偶是我弄坏的。”

“受害人以弱者的姿态出现，激起他人的同情心，人们就会下意识地以为受害人是无辜的……这不就是你的伎俩吗？门锁没有被破坏，因为那是你的家；贴身衣服里的恐吓信，根本就是你自己放进去的；墙上的丙烯颜料，是你从学校拿的；Magneto的邮件，也是你发来的，作为他的爱人你当然知道账号和密码；至于最令我百思不得其解的照片…… ”

“我刚开始想不通，假如是用作威胁，为什么不发近期照片反而选了张老照片？后来我想因为你是翻Thor的电脑，我和他好几年没见，他怎么可能会有我的近期照呢。所以你只好选了一张个人照，但这恰恰让你露出马脚，小Charles，这可不是随随便便在社交网站上就可以下载的照片，除非打开Thor的电脑从图库里找，能做到这一点的还不会引起怀疑的，只有他的未婚夫，也就是你了。”

Charles一直静静地听着，神情除了最初的诧异外，时刻维持着波澜不惊，等到Loki说完后，笑了笑，“朋友，你的想象力可有些太丰富了，这全都是你的猜测，听上去倒像编了一个睡前故事。”

“你是觉得我没有证据对吧，”Loki了然地冲他一笑，空闲的左手从裤兜里掏出一个透明塑料袋，客厅的灯照穿里面的东西，几根细细的毛盛在袋子里，“这是我从你家地上找到的，来自一只雪白漂亮却害羞的小博美，可奇怪的是这些狗毛上也有红色，只能说明在墙体未干时就沾到了颜料。这我倒要问问了，既然你从住到Hank家后就没再回去过，Lily的毛是怎么飞到你家的？需要我给你点时间想想说辞吗？”

Charles依旧微笑着，但表情却比刚才有了一丝裂隙，他摇摇头，“不用了，一时之间我也想不到什么合理解释。”

“你承认了？”

“我没什么可否认的，你都把证据拿出来了。”Charles满是遗憾地说：“其实我应该更小心一点的，但时间紧迫，实在没办法做到尽善尽美。再者我也不会想到自己的破绽竟然出在一条狗身上。”

“不止哦，”Loki很享受抓到猎物的满足感，Charles在他眼中就是一只瑟瑟发抖的兔子。Loki冲他眨眨眼睛，“穿的鞋子也出卖了你，GUCCI皮鞋的外延没有用过红线缝合，所以那不是红线，我猜是颜料的红渍。”

“你眼睛真尖，”Charles低头望一眼自己穿的皮鞋，“这双鞋我擦了好久，本来丢掉才是最佳选择，但我实在没必要为了一件小事扔了这么贵的鞋。”

Charles云淡风轻的模样差点激怒Loki，他的手指扣紧扳机，“你觉得这是小事？你自编自演这出戏，想把Thor耍得团团转吗？”

Charles有些好笑地看着他，“你是因为这个生气？”

“你马上要和Thor订婚，却搞出这些事情，故意让自己置身险境，一边用恐吓信把我们的注意力引向Lensherr，一边又用肚子里的孩子挑起他对我们的仇视和敌意。你是想让Odinson和Lensherr争斗，最后渔翁得利吗？你找上我就不怕真的会被杀？”Loki轻扣手指，勃朗宁张开死神之口。

Charles笑得高深莫测，“我为什么找上你……因为有人对你了若指掌，向我推荐，你觉得这个人是谁呢？”

Loki厉声道：“你别想挑拨离间！”

Charles盯着Loki看了一会儿，突然叹气，“Thor说的果然没错，你受过伤，身体机能大不如前了。”

Loki持枪的手微微颤抖，似是在无声附和。他的手臂有些僵硬，就算嘴上再否认，但自己的身体却无法抵赖，Loki知道要速战速决，他伸手去摸别在后腰的麻醉剂。

“你是要找这个吗？”Charles举起手中的注射剂，微笑看着Loki。他抱着的蜂蜜罐猛然离手，Loki侧身躲过，Charles不知何时拽开了领带，宝蓝色的布料像灵活扭动的蛇一般缠上Loki持枪的手臂，Loki被扯得一趔趄，他身体向前弯曲，修长脆弱的脖子正好暴露在Charles身前。

敏感的地方猛然一痛，脖颈被麻醉针刺穿，Loki甚至能感受到冰凉的液体钻进血管，细微的白光在眼前扩散。一只温热的手托住他的头颅，轻轻地放倒在地毯上。神志模糊之际，Loki听见Charles的笑声，学者嗓音如珠玉相击般清脆，

“Don't worry, I won't hurt you. You are Thor's heart, that makes you priceless. Let me tell you another secret……”

接着，他俯下身，在Loki耳边说：

“Glad to meet you, The God of Mischief. I'm Professor X.”


	4. 生死48小时 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki本以为这一生都不会再跟Thor见面了，在经过那次事件之后，他们俩已经形同陌路。谁知多年不见，却得知Thor要订婚了！更过分的是，混蛋Thor竟然找上门来请求自己保护他的婚约者。而与此同时，一些麻烦也悄然而至……

“Malekith叔叔，好久不见。”

=======================================

散乱的意识渐渐聚拢，混沌一片中出现的模糊光点蘸着苍白晕开，Loki从一阵天旋地转中慢慢清醒。睁眼的那一刻，Loki轻轻动了动身体——他双手反拷在身后，双腿更是被拉直，用绳子牢牢系在床尾。

Loki几乎是立刻就清醒了，他打量起周围的一切，发现自己所在之处全然陌生，他被塞进一个铁盒子似的仓库里，这件小屋子大门紧闭。屋外传来一些零零散散的人声，另伴有嘈杂的金属撞击声和汽缸燃火启动的轰鸣，他判断自己是在郊外的某处汽车修理站。屋内的摆设唯有他现在躺着的简陋的床，枕头旁边还放着半杯水。

Loki艰难地用胳膊把自己支起来，很好，他现在深入敌窝了，总算他故意失手的计策没有白费。狡猾如Charles非得先向其示弱才能骗取信任，等他得意忘形之时自然就能揭开他的真实目的。Loki只是想不明白，他调查过Thor这位未婚夫的背景，Xavier资产丰厚，Charles更是学识渊博受人尊敬。他没有必要演这一出戏，弄不好就是身败名裂的下场。所以如果Loki不能勘破他的动机，这一局就无解。

他挪动上半身，用脑袋把床边站得歪歪斜斜的杯子顶下去，玻璃碎裂的响声在空落落的房间里尤为刺耳，Loki肯定外面会有看守者，而且他们一定听到了。

果然，铁门立刻响了，门锁转了三下随后打开。一个男人站在门口，皱眉盯着Loki，随后粗声粗气朝另外的方向喊了声：“Chuck，那小子醒了。”Loki不动声色地打量着他——这个男人穿着白色无袖衫，身形魁梧、体格健硕、肌肉遍布，估计跟Thor有一拼。他毛发旺盛，络腮胡子绕脸一圈和头发连在一起，从远处看像是长了双猫耳。此刻他正叼着一根雪茄，狠狠地盯着Loki，像一匹在荒漠奔波七天七夜没进食的饿狼。Loki从他身上的伤口和身体情况大概判断出来，此人是退役士兵，之前大概还干过雇佣兵。

在Loki透过门外的光源和土地想推测自己的位置时，Charles和一个六十多岁的男子出现在门口。Loki曾设想过很多画面，但眼前出现的这种完全超出他的预料。愤怒席卷而来，理智离他越来越远。Loki几乎要把下唇咬出血，喉结滚动，声带中挤出那个人的名字：

“Malekith。”

老人大半的头发都花白了，整张脸倒没什么沧桑，岁月把他养的富态又油腻。他看见绑得结结实实的Loki，露出开心的神色，对身边的年轻人说：“请原谅我，Charles。你刚才说抓住了Odinson家的小儿子，我一度以为你是大言不惭。要知道，他比他的哥哥难搞多了，这可是条刁钻圆滑又讨人厌的剧毒蛇。”

Charles的表情依旧十分温和，保持着他一贯的谦逊，“Loki Odinson确实十分棘手，但眼见为实，您现在不必再为他烦恼了。”

这位花甲老人对他看见的情况相当满意，哈哈大笑，得意洋洋。他左手拄着拐，步履蹒跚地走进屋里，一直到Loki床前才停下。面对那两道仇恨的目光全不在意，“看看这是谁，Odinson居然也有沦为阶下囚的一天。”

Loki的脑海有个声音一直让他镇定下来，但他无法控制从心底源源不断涌出的愤怒，“很好，你竟然回美国了。我竟然不知道你回来了。你一定会付出代价的，这次绝不仅仅是一条腿了！”

Malekith大怒，他拖着残疾的双腿靠得更近些，举起手杖就要往Loki头顶砸下去。Charles拦住了他，教授的蓝眸波澜不惊，清亮的声音提醒着，“我们还得留着他，不然怎么让Thor投鼠忌器？”

老人的愤怒瞬间偃旗息鼓，他又恢复得体的样子，微笑着看着Loki，“我想这次你不会如愿以偿了，我要亲手把你们兄弟俩送进地狱。”Malekith挨Loki很近，他注意到床上人的口袋里鼓鼓囊囊，他弯腰去摸索，从Loki身上找到一把勃朗宁M1935。Malekith皱眉，转而盯着Charles看，“你竟然连他的配枪都没有拿走？”

 Charles显出吃惊和懊恼，“一时大意，抓住他的时候忘记搜身了。”

 Malekith惊疑不定，他叫进来几个身形魁梧的打手，叮嘱他们看守Loki，又细心查看Charles对此的反应。而Charles神色依旧平静，这让Malekith松了口气，放心不少，“我们出去说吧，好好跟我谈谈你的计划。”

 在两人转身之时，Loki喊住了他们，“你们到底在搞什么名堂？”Charles微笑着，“说来也简单，我只不过是打算在今天下午的迎客会上递给Thor一杯掺了As2O3的水，等他毒发之后，我就公布他为真爱殉情而亡。你觉得怎样？”

 “Odin可不会相信这番说辞。”Loki冷冷地说。

 “但如果你的尸体也恰巧被发现，不就是双双殉情的最佳证明了吗。”Charles微笑着说，“到时候Odin先生连失爱子，深受打击无暇他顾，Malekith先生便可以趁虚而入，一举摧毁阿斯加德集团。”

 Malekith听得面露微笑，尤其在看到Loki一脸死灰的颓丧后眼睛眯了起来。他们离开了屋子，大门又被关上。脚步声显示大约有五或六个看守者，而且均持枪。Loki吸了口气，刚刚还挂在脸上的绝望一扫而空。他支起身体，面露微笑地看了一眼脚上的绳子。

 守在外面的人换完岗后，屋子里忽然传出很大的声响。屋外的人端好枪走进去，发现床上空空如也，绳子散乱扔在地上，掺着碎玻璃片。而大门此时“吱呀”一声关上了，一个人从背后撞过来。那人还未来得及反应，一双长腿绞上他的脖子，像两条盘环抱团的巨蟒，越勒越紧。那人一声没坑就栽在地上。

 Loki背过身，用拷在身后的双手在雇佣兵身上摸索着。他当然不会以为这种小角色有手铐的钥匙，Loki耐心地翻遍他的口袋，从里面掏出了满意的工具——一枚小小的回形针，只要掰直就能像铁丝一样捅进任何小孔中，比如说，手铐。

 到了第二次换岗时间，前来的人发现大门虚掩着，他惊慌地大声呼喊，随后被躲在暗处的Loki一枪放倒。同伴的喊叫和枪声引来了剩下的四个佣兵。Loki藏身于平楼，从二楼的窗口架着长杆Tango 51，碧绿的眸子注视着瞄准镜中的猎物。他身上燃起一种久违的鲜活气息，鲜血刺激Loki的神经，掺杂着血腥味的无上愉悦使他头皮发麻。果然和别的职业相比，他还是最钟爱老本行。

 他果断扣动扳机，撂倒一人的同时暴露了行踪，Loki俯下身躲过飞进来的子弹，抱着枪滚到窗子的另一边。他躲在梁柱后面，掏出刚刚和枪一起搜刮来的手表，借着表镜反射阳光的斑点判断敌人的位置。Loki干净利落又解决两人，最后剩下的佣兵偷偷绕到侧道，在Loki露出半个身子的时候瞄准他的肩膀。

 “砰！”

 Loki回身，佣兵已经倒地了，侧道上站着刚才的那个猫耳男。猫耳男把手枪塞进腰后，叼着雪茄的嘴里吐出一团烟雾。Loki沉默地看着他，猫耳男又吸了两口，随之对Loki扯出一个称得上温和的微笑，“不客气！”

 ==============================

 Charles回到了Odinson郊外的庄园别墅——一派豪华的北欧建筑风格。因为婚期临近，他今天就搬来了这边。听Thor说他远在瑞典的父亲会在今夜抵达，一想到即将到来的事情，Charles就有些头疼。而当事人之一Thor却躺在小花园的躺椅上，享受着葡萄藤下的阴凉。他看见刚进大门的Charles，立刻招呼他。

 “你倒是挺悠闲自在的，”Charles拉开木椅，谢绝了Thor递过来的冰饮，“谢谢，我不能喝冰的。”

 “你是身体不舒服吗？”Thor问：“为什么冰的、甜的、咖啡、海鲜都不吃？”

 “没什么，”Charles平淡地回答，“你就当做是我感冒了，总之不会影响事情发展的。”

 Thor笑了笑，他看着桌子上的水果盘，深紫色的葡萄圆润剔透，每一颗都沁出薄薄的水汽。Thor想到Loki最爱吃葡萄，却不喜欢吃到果肉前的必要步骤，于是经常耍赖让自己给他剥皮。童年的记忆可真是遥远，连他都没想到时间会让两人改变这么多，Thor本来以为就兄弟的关系而言，他们已经是最亲密的，却没想到他和Loki还可以更加亲密——以一种全新的关系，作为爱人并肩而立。

 “你面露笑容，朋友，”Charles看着Thor说：“十分幸福的笑容，我猜你在想喜欢的人。”

 “读心术吗，Charles，”Thor抓了几颗葡萄扔进嘴里，“我只是想到小时候的事情罢了。”

 “所以你喜欢的人是和你从小一起长大的，”Charles看着躺在椅子上的金发男子，微笑说：“你们共享童年时光，相伴成长，甚至连叛逆的青春期也一起度过。朋友，这可不是亲密无间四个字就能形容的。虽然我不知道你们发生了什么，但这件事情过后，你一定要跟他好好解释清楚。不然苦心全都白费了。”

 “Thanks，friend.”Thor目光坚定，他当然不会让Loki离开，或者说他再也难以容忍咫尺天涯的关系。他坚信着两人之间的爱，偏偏Loki十分倔强，他们之间的抵牾根深蒂固，从幼年开始就宛如蛰伏的毒苗，可能无数的微小事件都成了滋养它的肥料，最后在无人关注的疏忽中破土而出，等到Thor发现时，Loki已经离他很远了。

 他和弟弟之间的恩怨情仇，大概说上三天三夜也辨不清谁是谁非，但他们根本不必计较。这些终究会过去的，他们在世界绕了一大圈，会发现最终只有彼此。Thor捏着手中的葡萄一言不发。他的思绪又回到几年前，Loki高烧不退，母亲在暴雨夜外出送他去医院，一场车祸永远带走了善良的母亲，Loki则在重症监护室抢救了整整两天。他的弟弟醒来后说认出了那个肇事司机是Malekith的手下，但警方调查后却说查无此人。Malekith后来索性离开了美国。Thor还记得Loki脸上的冷漠，那是Odin一家分崩离析的开始，远远不是结束。

 Thor停下回忆，他望着在暑气中蒸腾的庭院，问：“Malekith有没有起疑？”

 “目前没有，但他绝对不会信任我。”Charles擦擦手心的汗，“那可是只老狐狸，狡猾又诡计多端。即便你借着订婚的名义把他骗回美国，要抓住他的破绽还是不容易。但他现在有了Loki，得意忘形的时候就会出现失误。”他叹口气，“你看上去还真的一点都不担心你弟弟，希望他的确有你说的那么厉害。”

 “他可比我说的要厉害多了，Charles，”Thor得意洋洋地说：“那可是我的Loki。”

 ===========================

 Thor的Loki此时窝在出租车后座上，他把硌得难受的联络器仍在旁边，鼓捣着一台刚从汽车修理站搜刮来的老旧笔记本。再忍受了漫长的开机时间后他迅速联网，打开Genosha网站首页，查到Erik Lensherr的联系方式，面无表情地给他写了一串留言，果然没过多久，他的手机就响了。

 那头传来Lensherr冰冷的声音：“你是什么人？”

 “能帮你的人。”Loki回答。

 Lensherr顿了顿，问：“你说Charles怀孕了是什么意思？”

 Loki深吸一口气，说：“意思就是，从生理学角度讲，你在他的发情期和他做爱时没把结从他的生殖腔里及时撤出来；从法律角度讲，你们的非婚性行为没有违法但也不提倡，孩子的归属还需要双方协商；从道德层次讲，我建议你们如果没打算迎接新生命，下次做爱时还是带上套比较好。”

 电话那头的人好像受到了不小的震惊，从他猛吸气的声音中就能判断出来。Loki继续说：“所以我有个计划，想想漂亮的Charles和他肚子里可爱的小宝宝，你能甘心让一只澳洲金毛夺走这一切吗？”

 而且，就算他愿意，Loki也不希望Thor喜当爹。他觉得自己这把火烧得够旺了，就微笑说：“不甘心的话，那帮我个忙好了。”

 Loki在电脑上熟练地操作，他远程切入Charles的私人电脑，敲开防护墙进入文件预览。数百个文件名让他咬紧嘴唇，Loki想了想和Charles相处的细节，搜索名为“As2O3”的文件，很快就捡出唯一的文件夹。果然有玄机，Loki心里想，他之前就觉得有些奇怪，Charles直接说下毒就行，或者一般人会用这种物质的俗称“砒霜”，但他没必要用分子式来表达。Loki打开文件，一张三维地图出现在屏幕上。Loki捏着下巴，盯着这张地图标红的地方若有所思。

 这时候，联络器响了，Loki按住开关，一个苍老的声音从另一头传过来，“那小子怎么样？”Loki笑了，他换了一副粗犷的嗓音答道：“老老实实待着呢，boss.”

 =============================

 阿斯加德集团下午在曼哈顿的惠特比酒店举办一场小型的迎客会，为他们集团的首席执行官明日的订婚宴做准备。Thor一身Burberry浅灰色格纹西装，合体的裁剪勾勒出天神般的身材，他站在大厅，向进来的人举杯致敬。

 一个拄拐的老人在两个人的搀扶下一歪一斜走进酒店，看到Thor之时便迎上去，“看看这是谁，Thor！一眨眼你就长得这么高了！”

 Thor立刻带上了面对长辈时的恭谨，

 “Malekith叔叔，好久不见。”


	5. 生死48小时5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki本以为这一生都不会再跟Thor见面了，在经过那次事件之后，他们俩已经形同陌路。谁知多年不见，却得知Thor要订婚了！更过分的是，混蛋Thor竟然找上门来请求自己保护他的婚约者。而与此同时，一些麻烦也悄然而至……

 Loki吻着Thor的嘴唇，他们两人的影子在夕阳之下拉长，延伸到极远的边界。

 =======================================

 一辆深灰色的Koenigsegg CC奔驰在马路上，它像一架贴着地面的战斗机般疯狂地穿梭在车流之中，甚至在红灯亮起之前的一秒内飞过了斑马线。Loki紧紧抓着车窗上的抓手，虽然安全带牢牢把他绑在座椅上，但他仍担心在这种车速下自己下一刻就会被甩飞。他瞄了旁边正在开车的德国男人，在对方的一个大飘移差点让他把胃液吐出来之后，loki实在忍不住出声提醒：

 “这可不是赛车道，Mr. Lensherr。”

 德国男人的回应则是一句冷冷的“闭嘴”。Loki虽然和听话完全沾不上边，好在他识时务，于是乖乖闭上了嘴。有求于人之时，该低头就低头，Loki默默安慰自己，而且照这个车速，他们能在Malekith离开之前解决一切。

 一想到Malekith，Loki就控制不住自己的仇恨和愤怒。依稀可见的幼年时光中，偏见和不公堆砌成层层高墙将他圈在原地，Odin忙于生意，少数展露的温情也不会给自己；Thor正值青春期，满脑子充斥着肌肉热血、朋友义气和绯色幻想，连家都很少回。Loki得到的关怀全都来自母亲，也只有母亲从未间断过爱他，从没有减轻对Loki的爱。否则她怎么会在Loki高烧不退时焦急失措，冒着暴雨也要把Loki送去医院，她又怎么会死？

 而凶手现在回到了美国，就在惠特比大酒店内和他的哥哥虚与委蛇。Loki嘴唇泛白，指甲几乎要陷进手心中，他恨不得立马飞到酒店，于是冷声催促驾驶座上的人，“你就不能开得快点吗？”

 德国男人终于瞥了Loki一眼，抛下一句“如你所愿”，紧接着油门踩到最大，两旁街道的建筑瞬时晃成虚影。Loki只觉得心脏骤停，连肺叶里的空气都被挤出来，大脑嗡鸣不断。在免费的濒死体验十几秒后，他们的超跑稳稳当当停在了惠特比酒店大门口。Loki脸色惨白，这回不但是胃液，他觉得连胆汁和脑浆也要甩出来了。

 Loki下了车，用打颤的双腿勉强站立。他们进了酒店，Lensherr头也不回走入宾客之中，Loki暗暗观察这里的一切。根据Charles透露的消息，他们会在这个迎客会上动手，因为明天就是Thor的订婚宴，他的商务也将和Xavier家族绑定，Malekith肯定不愿意让这种事情发生，所以今天是最后的机会了，那他会做些什么呢？

 Loki皱着眉头思索，他的眼神不经意扫过了堂内，两个鬼鬼祟祟的人影引起了他的注意。Loki悄悄随着这两人下了负三层，藏在承重柱后盯着他们，这两人举止很怪异，叮铃桄榔了好一阵儿。等他们离开后，Loki走上前，看清在两人刚才站立的地方，墙角的排水管道上被缠得紧紧的定时炸弹。

 而他的手机恰好在这时响了，德国人坚硬的声音简直要扎破他的耳膜。“我没有找到Charles，另外那个家伙也不见了。”

 “那个不是家伙，是我哥哥Thor。”Loki小小纠正了一下，他望着墙角还未启动的定时炸弹，对电话里的人说：“我会把他们找出来的，但是负三层有一些东西需要你来搞定。”

 “什么东西？”

 “拆炸弹，”Loki的语气就像是说吃晚饭一样轻松，“我听Charles说你是废铜烂铁专家，相信定时装置和雷管也一定难不倒你，加油吧Lensherr先生。”

 “……”

 ===================================

 Thor热情地迎接Malekith。这位风烛残年的老人尽管眼中难掩算计，嘴上却带着对后辈的关爱嘘寒问暖。Thor将他带到Charles面前，向他介绍自己的未婚夫，Malekith对Charles的交口称赞，仿佛两人真的是第一次见面，Thor在心中嗤笑。

 作为主人，他不得不在门口迎接客人，可眼睛却时刻注意大厅里的动静，Malekith在和旁边的生意人谈了几句后就坐下了，神态看上去有些疲惫。Thor一直用眼角的余光关注着他，Malekith静静地坐在椅子上，靠着椅背闭目养神。然而就在Thor又迎来几位客人后，再一转头，Malekith已经无影无踪，连Charles也不见了。

 一股寒意从脚底窜上脊背，他暗骂自己的疏忽，Malekith一定是看出了什么。Thor撂下满堂宾客，询问侍者后跑上了顶楼的商务套房。一只脚刚踏出电梯，守在门口的几人凶神恶煞地朝Thor扑过来。坚硬的拳头如雨点般向他身上砸过来，Thor当然也没有手下留情。他闪身躲过朝腹部划来的刀子，反手切住捅进左边人的肩膀，顺便一脚踢飞一人。金色头发在空中画出弧线，Thor扯开西装，白衬衫包裹着精壮的躯干，配上那双承载着愤怒的蓝眼睛，宛如威风凛凛的天神。

 门口的几人终于全都倒地不起，Thor的脸上也挂了点彩，他舔舔裂开的嘴角，尝到一丝血腥气。身前紧闭的大门被Thor一把撞开，三个黑漆漆的枪口立马对上了他。Malekith毫不意外Thor会单枪匹马闯进来，他拄着拐杖站在佣兵身后，Charles倒在Malekith旁边的椅子上，被绳子捆得严严实实，还有另外两人端枪指着他。

 见Charles垂着脑袋一点反应也没有，Thor有点着急，大声呼唤：“Charles，你没事吧。”

 “他没事，只是我手下可能有些粗暴。”Malekith终于卸下了慈祥的外衣，露出蛞蝓般恶心的嘴脸，讽刺着说：“倒是你，小Thor，你以为自己长大了就有资格跟我斗一斗了是吗。”

 “你的小未婚夫来找我合作，献上人质想博取我的信任，但我从来不会相信任何人，何况他连那只小杂种身上的配枪都没有收走。”Malekith布满皱纹的脸就像是被榨干了水分开始腐烂的苹果，他露出化石般的牙齿，森森地说道：“你费这么大劲有什么用，最终的主动权还是握在我的手中。你、你的未婚夫、还有你的小杂种，谁都别想活过今天！”

 “把你的嘴巴放干净点。”Thor低沉的声音有整座磁场般性感，但这性感中蕴含着数不清的杀意和愤怒，“Loki不是你能说的。”仇恨的目光闯过脑袋前的枪口，刺进那个颤颤巍巍的老人。这个人是害死母亲的凶手，Thor知道自己心中的恨意有多深，尤其在目睹Loki濒临崩溃的痛苦和绝望之后，愤怒就在他心里扎得越来越深。他绝不会让Malekith再有机会逃出美国，也不会让他再次伤害自己深爱的人。Thor攥紧拳头，“我绝不会让你伤害Loki的。”

 “真有自信呢，”Malekith毫不留情的挖苦Thor，他派了得力的手下看押那条Odinson家的小毒蛇，相信对方搞不出什么花招。Malekith拨通了手下的通讯器，故意把音量放到最大，在接通之后看着Thor对那边说：“那小子还在吧，让他吃点苦头给我听听。”

 通讯那头像是信号不好，一直时断时续，好像有什么东西蹭来蹭去似的。Malekith皱着眉头大声呵斥，“你们在搞什么，没听到我说的话吗？”

 “听……听到了老板，”那头的声音也断断续续，更奇怪的是声音周围静悄悄的，完全没有汽车修理厂的嘈杂。

 “你们在干什么？”Malekith有些心惊。

 那边轻笑了一声，粗沉的声音解释道：“这小子不老实，我们给他换了个地方。”Malekith心里越发慌乱，焦急地说：“让我听听他的声音。”谁知信号立马就卡断了，通讯器那头“滋滋”的声音像块锉刀似的磨着他的脑骨。Malekith不死心，继续拨通电话，长长的“滴”之后转入忙音。与此同时，屋内多出了一个相同的杂音，两个一模一样的声音在套房中晃荡，前后交错。

 Thor已经听出了另外那个忙音是从头顶传来的，果然下一刻天花板上的排风口发出一声闷响，铝合金材质的百叶口掉下来，恰好砸在站在Charles前的倒霉蛋头上。紧接着，他的Loki从天，哦不，从排风口而降，一脚扫过地上的枪踢向门口。Thor趁那三人分神之时，朝他们猛扑过去，撞翻一人后顺利捡到Loki踢来的枪。他体格健壮，力大无比，就算是十对一都稳操胜券，更别说只有三个人。当他打伤最后那人的小腿时，Loki那边的战斗也结束了。

 时间没有给他们足够的庆祝间隙。Malekith趁着混战绕在Charles身后，白发老人从怀里掏出一把枪抵在Charles的后脑，他虽然大势已去，但显然并不想就此罢休。用皴裂的声音威胁兄弟二人，“你们都给我退后！”

 Loki皱眉看着晕倒在椅子上的Charles，而Thor非但没有遵从Malekith的要求，反而更上前一步。一丝狠毒划过Malekith的眼睛，他知道今天自己功败垂成，但能拉一个垫背的话，没理由还要放过。他正要扣下扳机之际，本来昏死过去的Charles突然动了。他被绑在椅子上，所以连带着椅子也动了起来，实木的椅子腿狠狠踩上Malekith残疾的脚，在他发出惨叫的同时，椅子背地而倒把他牢牢压在地上。

 “我的朋友们，谁能好心帮我松一下绑？”Charles仰躺在椅子上，向不远处的两人发出请求。Thor走过去，Loki却比他更快一步上前，割开了尼龙绳。Charles温声地向他道谢，还顺带回头看了一眼被他砸晕的可怜老人。

 Loki看着满室狼藉，直到此刻才有了一丝实实在在报复成功的快感。甚至眼见仇人倒地让他兴奋得头皮发麻，灌了铅一样沉重的身体顿时失去了力气。Loki经过这两天不休不眠的奔波，精神又时刻处于高度紧张状态，此时突然泄了劲儿有些支撑不住自己。一阵眩晕击中了他，身体歪歪斜斜的就要向后倒去。

 他摔进一片温暖宽阔的胸膛，坚硬厚实的胸肌散发着熟悉的费洛蒙气息。Loki叹了口气，街道外传来警笛声，黑发青年闭上了他的绿眸，有些幸灾乐祸地说道：“看来你注定和婚姻无缘了，bro。”

 =============================

 警察总是在出事之后匆匆赶到——这成了不必证明的公理。作为宴会的主办人和报案人，Thor接受了盘问，他在这些穿制服的家伙中周旋，表面维持着得体的谈吐，魂儿早就飞到Loki身上去了。好在把一切嫁祸给Malekith并不费劲，他的确带人劫持了Charles，从恐吓信开始，把所有的一切都甩到Malekith身上。Charles看上去惊魂未定——他装起受害人可真是有模有样，把案件过程说的栩栩如生，当然，其中难免有点添油加醋。但Charles的男友Erik给他们带来了更重要的证据——地下室那些炸弹装置。Thor确信Malekith剩下的日子都会在牢狱中度过了。

 他接受完查问，转而寻找Loki的身影，现场却没有找到他。Thor明白Loki的身份尴尬——毕竟他弟弟曾经因为纽约遇袭事件登上了CIA警戒名单的榜首，所以这个小滑头一定溜得没影儿了。好在他知道Loki会到哪里去，他们之间难以言喻的默契与生俱来。

 酒店天台的风吹得又冷又急，Loki笔直的身躯挺立在寒风中，对着楼下川流不息的车辆出神，渐渐西沉的日头把他的身影拉得细长。一个脚步声慢慢靠近，他不用回头就知道来者是谁了，因为那个气息早已被他渗透进血液里，和他融为一体。“我还以为你会一直应付那群家伙没空理我。”

 “好让你有机会再消失吗，bro？”低沉的男声轻轻笑了一下。Loki转过身，Thor在他后面站定，双手揣兜，他略长的金发散在颈肩，眼神温柔地看着自己——可Loki总觉得那是雄狮狩猎的眼神，只不过他的哥哥清楚他的弱点，想伪装一个温柔的陷阱让他溺毙身亡。

 Loki拨了拨自己的黑发，几乎是和Thor一样的长度了。他问了最关心的问题：“Malekith怎么样了？”

 “他会坐牢，而且我向你保证，向母亲保证，他绝对没有机会再出来了。”

 “你想制造点事故让他死在牢里吗？”Loki轻哼，“那太便宜他了，哥哥。死亡是最好的解脱，有什么比活受罪更痛苦的呢？”

 “他会享受到的，”Thor说：“他不但要在牢狱里度过残生，还会眼睁睁看着自己一生的心血被阿斯加德集团吞并，彻底化为乌有。他会清清楚楚地尝到一败涂地的滋味，被Odinson击败的滋味。”Loki静静地看着此时的Thor，他的哥哥有原始维京人般骁勇坚毅的品格，喜怒形于色，可当他沉静的时候会散发出一股让人不寒而栗的威势，就像此刻。

 “不只有他，Thor，”Loki看着哥哥，“你得知道，阿斯加德的敌人远不止一人。我在地下室发现的定时炸弹也并非属于Malekith。”

 “你的意思是，还有别人想让我在订婚之前丧命？”

 Loki点点头，他的视线飘到了Thor染血的白衬衫上，“你的诱捕计划也许还把别的野兽引来了。”

 “再狡猾凶狠的野兽也会被我们合力粉碎的，一直如此，对吧Loki。”

 Loki轻轻错过这个话题，提醒他别的事情，“我希望你已经想好怎么和媒体解释了。”

 Thor笑了，低沉的声音蕴藏着无穷无尽的引力，“这些豪门恩怨只会引发一时的关注，公众的注意力很快会被层出不穷的新鲜事吸引。只不过阿斯加德集团的股份大概要跌一跌了，可我觉得非常值得。”他的蓝眼睛里映着Loki的身影，既有黑发白肤的小小少年，也有此刻同他相向而立的沉稳青年。Thor紧盯着Loki，他不会再让兄弟离开了，他们的羁绊深入血脉，紧密相连，他们一生都会彼此纠缠，这是谁都不能改变的事实。Thor认真地看着弟弟的绿眸，对他说：“Loki，我们一起去把这个消息告诉父亲吧。”

 “恐怕他到了家希望看到的人里没有我。”Loki摇摇头，眼神比嘴角的笑意更冰冷，“老哥，你用订婚当引子把Malekith勾回纽约，又让Charles搞出恐吓信顺便把我拉进来。虽然现在Malekith垮了，但是你父亲也要回来了，你打算怎么跟他解释这一切？你清楚如果他知道订婚的原因可是会大发雷霆的。”

 “我和Charles的婚约本来就是一场交易，”Thor轻轻往Loki身边靠了靠，偏过身体为他挡住天台肆无忌惮的冷风，“我在他的心理诊所认识他。Charles有一个若即若离的前夫，我有一个东躲西藏的弟弟，在这一点上我们同病相怜。于是他提议主动出击。”Thor笑了，金发大个子身后的整片天空都明朗起来，显然他对出击的结果十分满意。

 Loki叹口气，刚离开时他花了好大的功夫隐藏身份，也知道Thor是怎么寻找他的，但再是疯狂的劲头最终也在Loki无动于衷的冷漠之下偃旗息鼓。Loki以为Thor遍寻不到终于放弃了，毕竟几年的时间足够浇熄他的执着。所以Loki松懈了一些，开始过上定居生活，还用自己的假证件注册了一家侦探事务所。他甚至不愁没有委托，以前的杀手生活给他积攒了丰厚的财富，他完全可以舒舒服服地度日。结果呢，Thor还是找到他了。平静的生活失衡了。

 一丝疲倦爬上Loki心头，他厌烦了居无定所，一有风吹草动就要挪位置，身体的累倒在其次，心里的疲惫才是真的难以纾解。恐怕Thor仍然不明白他的意思，“你为什么就是不放过我呢，bro，我不想和任何人玩猫捉老鼠的游戏。”

 “你想的是和我彻底割断联系，”Thor点点头，他用十分冷静的声音诉说着弟弟的心思。假如他们不是从小一起长大，Loki几乎就要相信他没有生气了。可他知道，自己哥哥是一座休眠火山，皑皑白雪只是表象，怒意深埋在山体。Thor的喉结滚动，脖子上的青筋绷紧。

 “你不想躲藏，你是要彻底消失。最好我在大街上见到你就当成空气，你想的是这个对吧弟弟。”Thor的声音像是从地狱传来，“你问我为什么不放过你，这句话你应该问问自己。当你离开家的时候，我以为你死了，从那之后我甚至都不敢提起你的名字，那份清晰的失去让我彻底发了狂。到后来我终于决定放下你，可你却开始给我捣乱——每当我闭上眼睛，你就出现在我的梦里；睁开眼睛时，即使面对空荡荡的房子，我却感到你无处不在。你每天每夜，每时每刻都在我眼前，在我耳边，在我怀抱中，一会儿哭一会儿笑，有时候无比深情地说爱我，有时候又咬牙切齿地说恨我……”

 Thor的声音越来越激动，眼睛血红，突然朝Loki扑过去，两只手死死扣住他的肩膀。他的情形非常吓人，任谁看了估计都要肝胆俱裂。Loki觉得Thor迸裂的气息正在不受控制地侵犯自己，他从没有见过这个样子的兄长，对面袭来的信息素让他浑身酸软，几乎站不稳。而Thor干脆把弟弟颤抖的身体搂紧，他凑近Loki有些苍白的脸颊，狂热的鼻息喷在怀中人耳边，对他叹息：

 “Loki，不是我不放过你，是你不放过我。”

 Loki咬紧牙关维持意识的清醒，他周身都围上了Thor的气息，那种热烈能把他的皮肤蜇伤。他一面震撼地听着Thor痛苦的呼吸声，一面被Thor包围，似乎无处遁藏。他的双臂越箍越紧，把弟弟牢牢按在怀中。

 他们在风中，在夕阳下，深情地拥吻在一起，唇齿相依，难分难舍。Thor发现Loki没有再抗拒他，心里狂喜。他知道，他们就像两条分叉的河流，即便中途被岩石、山脉隔断，经历九曲十八弯，但最后仍会汇合为一，在海洋深处彼此交融，你中有我，再不分离。

 “Loki……”

 他唤着这个名字——属于他的弟弟，同时也是他的爱人。Thor顺着弟弟细长的脖颈一路往下，拨开他的衣领，轻轻吸吮光滑的锁骨，听着Loki极力抑制的喘息声满足不已。

 “我可不想在这个鬼地方吹着冷风被你操。”Loki抽出一只手，抓住Thor的金发，试图阻止那个正在自己身上乱啃乱吸的头。他的手顺着Thor的身体，从他的后颈，滑过他宽阔的背。

 Thor笑了，浅啄了一口弟弟狡黠的绿眸子，说：“Loki，我们现在就回家，到……” 他话还未说完，小腹传来一下尖锐的刺痛。Thor错愕地后退两步，刚才还和自己亲得难解难分的弟弟手里拿着一支针剂冲他微笑，“两倍的剂量，足够你睡个好觉了，亲爱的哥哥。”

 Thor愤怒不已，他不能忍受这种欺骗，也不能忍受Loki再一次离他而去。Thor知道如果这次Loki逃走，他会彻底离开美国，切断和自己的所有联系。Thor拼尽最后清醒扑到Loki身上，Loki接住了他，冰凉的眼睛看着哥哥渐渐涣散的瞳仁。Thor连舌头都麻得说不出话来，他想瞪着弟弟，想恳求他，或者痛骂他，但他清楚地感到意识飘散。Thor浑身颤抖，右手紧紧攥住Loki的衣服，似乎这样就能把他留下。

 Thor彻底昏迷了，Loki本想把他放在石阶上，无奈他的右手还是死死抓着自己的衣服，Loki不得不和他一起坐下来。Thor的拳头拧得可真紧，如果他硬扯的话，恐怕衣服都要撕破了。

 “我还以为Thor可以留下你，”一个温和的声线从Loki背后传来，伴随着脚步声越来越近，“可看来你还是想离开他，不知道他醒了会有多么伤心。”

 Loki回头望着Charles，冷冷地说：“那就不用你费心了。”

 Charles面对Loki明显的敌意只是微笑，“我并不想多管闲事，这是你们之间的事情，别人插不进手。”他看着地上两个纠缠在一起的人，忍不住叹气：“我不清楚你们之间发生过什么，但朋友，我希望你不要用过去折磨自己，也不要用爱惩罚自己。”

 “这话真是太有说服力了，”Loki嗤笑，“仿佛因为蛋炒饭里盐放多了就闹到离婚的人不是你们呢。”

 “我和Erik可不是因为盐才离婚的。”

 “对，还有忘买酱油。”Loki毫不留情地嘲讽。Charles颇为无奈，“事实上，情况远比这个复杂……当两人之间存在许多不同，偶尔发生的小事都可能引发摩擦和争吵。但即便观点相互抵牾，我和Erik分分合合还是会走到一起。你可以说是命运的指引，也可以说是感情的羁绊……朋友，当难以下定决心时，不妨听听自己内心的声音。”

 教授把自己的外套留给Loki，他在离开之前，摸摸自己的肚子，真诚地对Loki说：“希望在我的第三次婚礼上，可以邀请到你们。”

 ==============================

 Thor依然沉睡着，Loki已经脱下了自己的外套，成功从Thor手里挣脱。他望着Thor的脸庞，Loki知道这种麻醉剂可以让人昏迷至少三小时。而三个小时足够他收拾好所有家当逃之夭夭了，他拧了拧Thor的脸，想到等他醒来发现自己再一次消失还不知道会怎么大发雷霆。他可不用愧疚，他们的痛苦向来是平等的，没有多亏待谁，也没有多善待谁。他知道Thor是打不倒的，他哥哥的精神只会更加坚毅。等他恢复了力气，说不定自己就要倒霉了，所以此时不逃，屁股遭殃。

 Loki打算先在纽约躲几天，等他联系人办理好签证后，他就离开美国，去巴黎或者佛罗伦萨，他更向往佛罗伦萨，他喜欢文艺复兴的古典辉煌。可能过个几月，也可能过个几年几十年，等他觉得消失的戏码玩够了，也许他会回来的。

 Loki吻着Thor的嘴唇，他们两人的影子在夕阳之下拉长，延伸到极远的边界。

==============本章完===============


	6. 电梯里的第十一人1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在Stark举办的工业博览会上，女洗手间梳妆台上的一具裸尸把恐惧带给每一人。糟糕的是曾误入的Thor Odinson被警方锁定为第一嫌疑人。Loki接到Thor律师Fandral打来的电话，经过一番挣扎之后还是放弃了飞往佛罗伦萨的航班……

 凌晨的夜晚，即便处于炎热的夏季也依然叫人浑身发寒，大家耳边都似有一阵阵的冷风吹过。

 =======================================

 深邃却喧哗的夜晚，街市上的男男女女享受着白日里不曾有的肆意张扬，他们爽朗地笑着，欢乐的气氛弥漫在大街小巷。在欢笑的某个角落中，一幢门帘紧闭的民舍里，只有一台笔记本电脑闪着微弱的光。一名黑发青年目不转睛地盯着屏幕上的对话框，十指灵活地在键盘上敲击。

 【Professor X：那天Thor醒了之后，他先是@#%&*&*然后……&*%￥#￥最后说要把你从小到大收集的所有弹珠都扔进海里喂鲸鱼。】

 【The God of Mischief：真是一点都不幼稚诶。】

 Loki揉揉眼睛，他在电脑前坐了一整个下午——打游戏，现在不但眼睛酸疼，连屁股都隐隐作痛。和Charles聊了半天，他决定早点上床休息，毕竟他可是凌晨的航班，养精蓄锐才是明智之举。他刚想下线，恰好屏幕又亮了，还有别人敲他。Loki抿抿嘴唇，想起来蛮久没和这位说话了，他点开对话框。

 【Winter Soldier：我好像有点胖了，为什么每次出任务回来都有这种感觉？】

 Loki忍住了笑，回复他：

 【The God of Mischief：这不是胖，是过于劳累以致全身大面积浮肿，相信我，我是专业的。】

 【Winter Soldier：你说的有道理，让我不能不信。看来我真的操劳过度，过俩月得给自己放个假了。你觉得夏威夷怎么样？】

 【The God of Mischief：夏威夷是个好地方，尤其那里的蜂蜜、果酱和曲奇。】

 【Winter Soldier：唔……】

 Loki舔舔嘴唇，打开另一个界面，和Charles道了晚安，虽然现在对他来说根本就不能称之为“熬夜”，但Charles毕竟怀了孕，需要早点休息。这时缩到底端的对话框又“叮叮”作响，让Loki有一种自己业务繁忙的错觉。

 【Winter Soldier：你是不是还在和别人聊？回复我慢了三十二秒咧。】

 【The God of Mischief：哇，看不出来你这么敏锐，要不要考虑转行来我们这儿？】

 【Winter Soldier：我才不要跟贱人同行。】

 【The God of Mischief：过奖过奖，彼此彼此。】

 Loki跟他耍了半天贫嘴，心情畅快多了。他给对方最后发了一句“对了，问你个事儿”，随后愉快地关上电脑，躺上了床。

 距离Thor订婚的事情已经过去将近一个月，想想这场堪称完美的婚姻还没开始就戛然而止引发的震撼，当时全然成了街头巷尾的热议。尤其话题中心人物——Thor Odinson，黄金单身汉，世界珠宝贵族阿斯加德集团的CEO，《Vogue》票选的全球最性感男人，力压众多好莱坞男星成为榜首，这么一位浑身闪着钻石般光芒的人物，他的婚姻可是牵动着全世界Omega的心。

 Loki咂咂嘴，榜首有什么了不起，他也上过榜首啊，只不过是CIA一级警戒名单罢了。但就威慑力而言，Thor只能把那些Omega或者Beta迷得团团转，但他可是能让CIA里那群凶神恶煞的Alpha嗷嗷乱叫，所以还是自己更厉害一点。Loki捏着光洁的下巴不无欣慰地想。 屋外年轻的笑声沉淀下去，他在透过窗帘散进室内的橘色灯光中慢慢合上双眼。

 “各位乘客请注意，飞向佛罗伦萨的航班即将到达，请您携带好随身物品。”

 Loki听到机场广播，把手上的书塞进行李箱中，从椅子上站起身。候机室内只有零零星星三两人，基本都是身着西服，待机时间还不忘打开笔记本的工作狂魔，唯有他一人，白色运动衫配着墨绿的休闲长裤，一脸轻松，完全没有出差加班的抓狂样子。Loki伸了个懒腰，朝登机口走去，他按开手机，时间显示凌晨2：45，Loki耸耸肩便要将手机关机。

 而就在此时，他的手机响了，一个陌生号码穿过屏幕不停地闪光。

 Loki皱皱眉头，直接挂断。但没过三秒，那个号码又打来。Loki想了想，还是按下接通键。

 “Hello？”

 ===============================

 Loki双目紧盯着催促乘客登机的航班，站在原地像一尊石塑，刚才接通的电话让他的笑容僵在脸上，任凭时间一点点滑过，广播的声音开始念他的名字，四周渐渐嘈杂又慢慢喑哑，终复归平静。Loki紧抿嘴唇，走出了待机室，机场在他背后越来越远，那架飞机离开了地面，滑向遥远的天边。

 他打了一辆车来到位于曼哈顿下城的希普维尔大酒店。酒店内金碧辉煌宛如里面的人还在载歌载舞，当然，如果正门口没有停着六七辆警车，围着警戒线的话。

 门口的Fandral一直对着街道张望，焦急的神色在找到Loki的身影后终于轻松下来。他匆匆跑过去，绕过警戒线拥抱了Loki。“见到你真好，Loki，多年不见你还是这么优雅。”Loki没有拒绝对方表露的善意，他笑了笑，回抱了Fandral。这是他们从小的诸多玩伴中极少的甚至可以说是唯一的没有轻视过他的人，Loki拍拍Fandral的肩膀，“跟我说说情况吧，越详细越好。”

 Fandral点点头，带着Loki走向酒店，在向警方出示了证明后，Fandral带着他的“助理”Loki走进了大堂。五星级酒店奢华的装潢下，站着正在接受警方盘问的人，Loki细细看去，无一不是盛装打扮的商界翘楚，甚至其中还有一些政界精英。他们走到电梯间，Fandral开始向Loki说起这次事件：

 “尸体是在65层的洗手间发现的，一名女士进去的时候看见梳妆台上躺着一个人，没穿衣服，头发散乱，当时就尖叫起来。警方赶到后初步断定这是一起谋杀案件，最糟糕的是取证科在现场找到了Thor的指纹。”

 电梯“叮”地一响，门自动打开。他们走进去，Loki问道：“Thor怎么说？”

 “他的辩解是醉酒误入，但没有证人，酒店内的监控又恰好不能使用，所以Thor现在被锁定为第一嫌疑人。”

 “为什么监控不能用？”

 Fandral向他解释，“你要知道这幢酒店在干嘛，底下的那群人，包括Thor，齐聚一堂是因为‘未来航空’科技展——Stark集团四年举办一次的工业博览会的主题，地点就在这家希普维尔大酒店的空中停机坪上，Tony Stark要展出航天器、飞艇、小型无人机和新式直升机。所以为了维持展会用电，整个酒店除了电梯间的灯光和电梯内部监控之外，全部断电。”

 Loki叹气，“好吧，最近大概是Thor的倒霉日……我能去看一眼现场吗？”

 “我们正在往那里走，”Fandral盯着不断上升的数字，在即将抵达65层时又提醒Loki，“你要小心一点，这次事件惊动了很多大人物，FBI会派特别调查组来现场。”

 Loki点点头，他明白凭自己的累累前迹，跟FBI那群老奸巨猾的家伙打交道得万分小心，Fandral也是好意提醒。电梯终于开了，65层几乎全是穿着制服的人，他们绕过长长的走廊，来到了被三条警戒线围住的地方。门口的穿着白衣的人给他们两副手套。Loki戴上后走进女洗手间。

 那副裸尸还静静地躺在梳妆台上，浅金色的长发染着血披散在脸上。Loki抬起她的脑袋，检查瞳仁扩散情况，尸体脖子上无勒痕，后脑有一处凹陷，可判断为钝器打击而致，左胸腔有一处穿透，极大可能是死者的致命伤。除此之外，她的四肢缠着胶带，关节处伤口边缘组织破碎情况较粗糙，根据这个情况，Loki猜测其出血或许呈渗溢状或涌溢状，个别组织下有小动脉破裂出血呈喷射状，应为切割所致。

 Loki放下尸体的手臂，开始环视洗手间。鉴证科人员还在现场取证、拍照，Loki走过去问：“死者的衣物找到了吗？”蹲在地上的工作人员奇怪地看了一眼Loki，Fandral立马走上来解释：“我们是嫌疑人的律师，获批可以在现场询问。”工作人员回答：“在酒店后面的草坪里找到的，死者的衣物散乱地丢在地上，有的还挂在树上。”

 “树上？”Loki略沉吟，说道：“那可以判断凶手是从高空坠物……”他又快速地扫了一遍洗手间，对警员说：“假如有了尸检报告，到时候请给我们一份。”Loki看向Fandral，对他点点头，“Thor在哪里？”

 案件的相关责任人暂时被扣押在酒店的房间，至于Thor这位第一嫌疑人更是有四名警员看守。Loki听了Fandral的话觉得有点好笑，四个人怎么可能看住他的老哥，他现在只希望当Thor朝自己扑上来的时候，这四个人能拉得住他。

 6508号套房隐隐传来声音，“你训斥我有什么用呢？抓到凶手才是当务之急吧，你有浪费在我身上的功夫说不定案件早就水落石出了。”客厅里一个小个子男人对着坐在桌子上的人吹胡子瞪眼。

 “Shit！”Loki骂了一句，就算Fandral提醒过他会有FBI的人，但他可没想到他们的局长Nick Fury会亲自光临。他刚要缩回迈出的腿，那个留着小胡子的男人已经看见他了，怪声怪气地喊：“那边有个鬼鬼祟祟的家伙偷窥我们！”

 该死的，Loki暗骂，事到如今他只好硬着头皮走进去，对他们强颜欢笑，“没人偷窥你，该死的Tony Stark，你该好好治治被害妄想症了。”

 Tony惊得眼珠子差点瞪出来，他一下子从沙发上跳起来，“小鹿斑比？”

 Loki满头黑线，对暗号一般地回复他：“肥臀柯基。”

 Tony Stark立马给了他一个慷慨的拥抱，用几乎能卸下他膀子的力度捏他的肩膀，“好久不见哪斑比，你去国外读书之后就没跟我联系过了，真不够意思。”

 “你那群狐朋狗友还能让你觉得没意思吗？”Loki剜了他一眼。旁边的Nick Fury一直用仅存的眼睛盯着Loki，待到后者看向他的时候，沉声说：“我好像在哪里见过你。”

 Loki心里一凛，Tony揽过他的手臂，拍拍Loki的后背说：“当然，里面那个大个子，Thor Odinson，被你们冤枉的遵纪守法好公民，就是斑比的老公。有没有听过俗话——夫妻相，当然你看着斑比会觉得眼熟了。”

 Fury头疼地按着自己的太阳穴。Loki咬牙切齿地向Stark道谢，“谢谢你帮我解围，要是你很闲的话，不如用头去撞墙玩？”

 Tony Stark继续跟Nick Fury耍贫嘴，Loki钻进了里面的卧房。他想象中，Thor应该在房间中团团转，皱着眉绷着脸，再看到自己的一瞬间狂喜，随后就化身为愤怒的公牛扑过来。事实就算偏离他的想象，Loki也料不到接下来的场景：

 他的哥哥，Thor，气定神闲地坐在书桌旁，边翻书边磨咖啡，他看到进来的Loki，脸上的神情居然没有任何变化！没有悲愤、没有嘶吼，Thor竟然还冲Loki温柔地笑了笑，指着咖啡机问：“要来一杯吗，弟弟？”就好像他们昨晚疯狂地K了一整夜，第二天早晨他贴心地为Loki做了早餐似的。

 套房内温度正常，Loki却感到自己浑身的汗毛都竖起来了。他惊疑地打量着这个看书的人，发现对方剪了披肩的金发，现在的Thor一头利落的短发，显得更加清爽干练，身上那股充满了野性的味道在卧室内肆无忌惮地喷涌。Loki本能地感觉到危险，不由自主后退了两步。Thor似乎感觉到了弟弟微妙地情绪变化，他朝Loki咧开嘴，“怎么了，Loki？我以为你见到我这个样子会讥讽两句。”

 Loki默不作声地观察Thor，他有些心惊，Thor给人的感觉完全不同了，如果之前说他是澳洲金毛，那他现在简直就像非洲雄狮，还是被剃了毛的那种。他压下心头的不适感，哑着嗓子问：“我可没工夫嘲笑你，你先回答我的问题……”

 “跟案件有关的问题我已经回答了数十遍，”Thor端起杯子喝了一口咖啡，悠闲地仿佛在海边度假一样，“抱歉Loki，我真的不想再重复一遍了，不如你去问做笔录的人。”

 “你就没有什么别的要告诉我的？”

 Thor挑挑眉毛，“你认为我会有什么独家消息提供吗？很遗憾没有，能回答的我已经交代得一清二楚。”他撂下杯子，用一种充满了侵略性的目光紧盯Loki的脸，“Loki，真开心你能回来。我希望你记住，虽然这次我有难在身，但选择权在你手中，是你选择回来的，没有人逼迫你。”

 “感谢你提醒我，”Loki冷笑道：“看来是我多管闲事对吗。”

 “不要曲解我的意思，”Thor看着弟弟即将离开的背影，在他身后说：“我是想说，既然你选择回来，就不要再想离开了。”

 Loki的步子停滞了一下，随后走出了卧房。

 ======================================

 屋外的吵闹似乎没完没了，Nick Fury在Tony Stark的唇舌攻势下明显处于下风，一向沉稳的局长难得发了火，“若不是你搞什么狗屁博览会，罪犯怎么能找到机会行凶！别逼我用妨碍公务的罪名逮捕你，Stark！”

 Tony撇撇嘴，正要说什么，他看见Loki从卧房中出来，脸色发青，打趣儿他：“斑比，你哥哥是刚给了你个辣透了的法式热吻吗？”

 “那他的舌头就不会在他嘴里了。”Loki烦躁地说，他真是搞不懂Thor，摆出一副大佬的样子，难道是黑帮警匪片看多了的后遗症吗？简直让人生气，Loki越想越怒，那个金毛混球是个什么反应，都要成阶下囚了还一副安之若素的模样，看了就让人不爽。Loki阴着脸问：“你们的调查进展如何？”

 Nick旁边的一名叫Phil的警员接了Loki的话，“死者的身份已经调查清楚——Barbara Smith，女，34岁，无正经职业，惯于出入高级会所和各种宴会，有偷盗和诈骗前科。今晚她是打算在博览会上吊几块肥肉，Thor Odinson的钱夹被她偷走后，10：32她的同伙收到信息就来接她，可Barbara迟迟没有走出酒店。”

 “这么说你们都抓到她的同伙了？”Tony不可思议地惊叹：“效率蛮高的。”

 Loki想了想问道：“难不成你们以为我哥哥为了个钱夹就会和人起冲突然后一时冲动杀人吗？”

 “这可太不合理了，几百美元丢了就丢了，信用卡可以挂失，驾照也可以重新考。Thor还不至于为这个杀人呢。”Tony在一旁帮腔。

 Phil白了他一眼，拿出记录本，念道：“据Mr.Odinson的口供，死者曾不小心往他身上泼了葡萄酒，手忙脚乱中他的钱夹就不见了。他在会场找了半天一无所获，之后放弃了寻找。期间他喝了不少酒水，在去65层卫生间的时候，由于对酒店内部构造不清楚，误入女卫生间，但他立马退了出来。他解释指纹就是那时候留下的。可无人能为此作证，所以暂且存疑。”

 “我们查看了酒店内部监控，由于……”Phil说到这里看了Tony一眼，“由于博览会用电，导致只有电梯内部监控和天台监控可以调用。Mr.Odinson在天台上的遭遇已经得到证实，Barbara确实摸走了他的钱夹，随即离开了博览会。”

 “之后她乘电梯往下，时间正好与其同伙招认的一致，应当是准备离开的。当时与她一同乘坐电梯的还有酒店的两名工作人员，但其中一人无法忍受Barbara在电梯内抽烟，偷偷按了‘4’，电梯到了四层，Barbara没看就直接走出去了。”

 Phil合起记录本，对Loki和Tony说：“这是死者最后一次出现在监控内，她下了电梯，去了四楼，然后彻底消失，再被发现就是赤裸地躺在65层洗手间的梳妆台上。”

 凌晨的夜晚，即便处于炎热的夏季也依然叫人浑身发寒，大家耳边都似有一阵阵的冷风吹过。


	7. 电梯里的第十一人2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在Stark举办的工业博览会上，女洗手间梳妆台上的一具裸尸把恐惧带给每一人。糟糕的是曾误入的Thor Odinson被警方锁定为第一嫌疑人。Loki接到Thor律师Fandral打来的电话，经过一番挣扎之后还是放弃了飞往佛罗伦萨的航班……

“你是从哪冒出来的小王八羔子？”

=======================================

这件案子从里到外透着邪门，Phil警探最后下了评语。Loki不置可否，他眉头紧锁一直沉默着，时而看看Thor被关的地方，时而望着天花板出神。

“再邪门的事情也是人做下的，”Nick Fury不赞许地看了一眼Phil，眼神中有些谴责的意味，“尽快让鉴证科把尸检报告送来，另外继续调查死者的背景。”Phil点点头，迟疑了一下，问；“老大，你真的不考虑把它并入‘荒野案件’吗？同样都是裸尸，凶手只害命不图财，四肢被割断后用胶布绑上。这么多细节都相同，我认为完全可以并案调查。”

“这可不是什么连环杀人案，”一直默不作声的Loki突然提出了反对意见，众人的目光落在这个修长的黑发青年身上。Loki盯着自己的双手，平和地说道：“一般情况下，连环杀手作案都有一定的规律可循，他们酷爱制定自己的专属‘游戏规则’，一遍又一遍地机械重复某种行为，在仪式中获得快乐，这让他们有一种世界由自己主宰的满足感。”

“荒野案件的游戏模式就是：遇害者均为Omega，浑身赤裸，现场衣物散乱，没有钱财丢失，四肢被斩断后用胶带重新绑上。虽然看似和这起案件相同，但还有一个很重要的细节——抛尸现场就是凶案发生现场。”Loki的目光转了转，从双手移到在场的警方，“我这么说不会有人反对吧，这起案件中，虽然死者是在洗手间被发现的，但洗手间却不是第一案发现场。”

“死者的肘关节和膝关节都有不同程度的淤青和擦伤，说明她在死前经历过一番挣扎。如果她是在洗手间遇害，和凶手厮打到梳妆台的位置，那么她的腰部和腿上一定会留下痕迹。可实际上她那两个部位却无组织挫伤，因此可以判断她的遇害现场一定是宽阔、平坦的。”

Loki微笑地看着Phil，后者咬着笔头一脸纠结，好像觉得Loki言之有理但又不敢公然表示赞同。Nick Fury的右眼闪着精光，比悬挂在天花板的吊灯更强烈，他背过手点点头，“这也是我的考虑，所以没有把它和连环案件合并。”

“马后炮放得真响啊，大局长。”Tony辛辣地点评。

Loki转身走出套房，把Nick Fury和Tony叨逼叨逼的声音甩在身后。他先到死者衣物那边搜寻了一阵，接着去了四楼，毫不例外也有鉴证科人员在拍照，Loki几乎把整个楼层走了个遍，地上的毛毯消弭了所有脚步声，只剩相机快门键的“咔嚓”声在清清冷冷地回荡。黑发青年站在4楼的电梯间，颀长的影子杵在两扇门的夹缝中。裤兜中的手机此时欢快地叫了起来，Loki把它摸出来点开，“Hello？”

那边的人笑了，像是哑着嗓子，在静谧的夜晚格外有诱惑力。Loki的心脏猛地跳动一下，“Thor？”

“是我，”Thor特属的低沉声音从另外一头传过来，“我只是想知道你有没有什么需要帮忙的。”

“你居然还能打电话，”Loki有些惊讶，“他们难道没有搜走你的电子设备吗？”

“那就要感谢Fandral了，”Thor的声音充满笑意，“有个好律师能给你争取到最大的权利。”

“OK，”Loki打断了Thor，“你打给我有什么要交代的吗，亲爱的哥哥？”

“其实也没什么，”Thor低着嗓子诱惑他，“Loki，你不知道我有多高兴。让我看看你。”

“我在4楼，”翻了个白眼后才意识到对方并不能看见，Loki把滑到前面的长发拨弄回去，修长白皙的手指骨节分明，他眯起眼睛说：“开视频吧。”

如果Loki知道Thor在干什么的话绝不会提出这样的建议。现在黑发青年目瞪口呆地盯着屏幕上的人，那头利落的短发上坠着未干的水珠，一颗一颗从两颊的胡须滑落，滴到Thor赤裸的胸膛，在纵横交错的肌肉沟壑中蒸发。Thor上身赤裸，下体围着浴巾，浑身冒着热气。Loki打赌他肯定是裸着的，那条白浴巾作用和遮羞布差不多。

Thor冲他打了个哈欠，嘴巴长得连扁桃体都能看清，然后冲他打招呼：“Hi，Loki。”

Loki忍着怒气，实际上，他快要克制不住了。为什么他跑上跑下，累死累活的，Thor这个第一嫌疑人却过得这么舒坦？而且这家伙浑身上下，哪里像被拘禁的，分明更像度假。“你洗了个澡，而且还准备睡觉了是吗？”

“听着好像在抱怨哪弟弟，”Thor冲他笑着，随后大个子跳上床，整张床垫还把他的身子弹了两下，“这么大的床我孤枕难眠，你要不要过来跟我一起睡？我抱着你哦。”

Loki被气乐了，字面意义上的，“睡你个大头鬼，当心噩梦连连。”话一脱口他就后悔了，搞什么，自己还嫌弃Thor幼稚，现在可要被他嘲笑了。但Thor只是透过屏幕盯着他，蓝色的眼眸中满含慵懒的性感，“如果你现在在我身边，说完这句话之后大概还会顺手给我一刀……Loki，虽然我从小被你捅，但实际上，成年之后，是我一直在捅你不是吗。”Thor金色的眉毛挑了一下，露出一种不怀好意的笑容，他一本正经地说道：“我有一把好枪，而你完美地容纳一切。咱们俩在这方面配合得天衣无缝。”

Loki被他噎得胸口疼，狠狠地瞪着躺在床上的巨型金毛。这副气呼呼的模样落在Thor眼里倒像是一只落单的小黑猫，委屈地伸出毛茸茸的小爪子想挠你偏偏挠不着，围在脚边“喵喵”的叫唤。Thor的心简直都要化了，趁着Loki还没来得及炸毛赶紧安抚：“和我说说案子吧，说不定我也有帮上忙的地方。”

“你不打乱我就谢天谢地了，”Loki十分不以为意，但也接受了Thor的意见，总之无论怎样，他可不能让这个混球舒舒服服地睡大觉。黑发青年舒展开五官，对Thor讲起自己的调查进展。

“你在4楼发现了什么可疑之处吗？”

“没有，”Loki转身离开电梯间，走廊里的警员还在尽职尽责地拍照。Loki怜悯地看了他们一眼，扭头对Thor悄悄说：“虽然她是在4楼不见的，但我没有在这层找到一点蛛丝马迹，所以基本上也可以排除。”

“听你的意思，被害人就像是人间蒸发了。”Thor的两条眉毛拧在一起，“难道这是传说中的什么不可能犯罪吗？”

“世上根本没有不可能犯罪，只不过是凶手设计的手法巧妙，或者是有一些重要线索被遗漏了。”屏幕那边的Thor坐在床上看着自己，Loki把手机举到自己脸前保持水平，继续说道：“听过罗卡定律①吗哥哥，越复杂的手法反而会留下致命的漏洞，相反越简单的杀人越货说不定才会把人耍得团团转。比如说……”Loki顿了顿，狡黠的冲Thor眨眨眼，“我通过查看死者的伤口，发现她的上臂内侧和腋下均有密密麻麻的针孔。”

Thor惊讶，“她吸*毒？”

Loki点点头，“没错，警方一定也注意到了这么明显的迹象。但是我刚才去查看了死者的衣物，发现其中并没有注射器。她身上的红斑有很多都结了疤，可见毒瘾根深蒂固。她烟瘾犯了在电梯里都会点一支烟，没道理忘记带注射器出门。”

Thor的眼睛亮了，“这么说的话，她是在临死前的挣扎中，把注射器掉在了现场？”

“Bingo！”Loki打了个脆脆的响指，“现在酒店里的人已经被控制住，注射器没有找到只存在两种可能。第一种就像你说的，掉在了这个酒店的某处，也就是目前还未知的凶案发生现场；第二种，凶手发现了注射器，但已经无法再处理了，所以只好随身携带着。”

Thor深深吸了口气，“第一种还好，第二种的话就很危险了。Loki，警察没办法一直拘留这些人，最多只能到天亮，而且他们也不会同意搜身的，即便FBI的局长在这里。”

“对呀，真是谢谢该死的Stark请来这么多重量级人物。”吐槽完还不忘安慰一下哥哥，“不用担心，Thor，我会尽快揪出凶手的。”Loki私心觉得自己的话一点都没有真情实意，好在Thor完全不介意自己的敷衍态度。

就在他们的交谈中，那头传来消息——尸检报告出来了。

======================================

“脑部软组织损伤，颅骨、脑膜、脑血管出现机械形变，有出血和水肿现象。颈后项部、四肢出现紫红色尸斑②，各大关节尸僵③均已形成。阴部和肠道干净，无精斑④，无抵抗性挫伤。致死原因为利器穿透心脏。”

Loki耸耸肩，基本和他的判断一样，唯一有用的信息是死者无论是生前还是死后都没有受到性*侵。

“所以呢？证明了凶手只是杀人犯而不是强*奸杀人犯？”Tony鼓鼓掌，“真棒，他少了一项罪名，一点都不罪大恶极。”

Nick Fury差点在Stark身上盯出一个洞，没错，他只能盯出一个洞。Loki在新一轮唇枪舌剑开始之前窜进了Thor的豪华看押室，门口尽职尽责地站着两名警员，屋子里还有两个守着Thor，Loki在经过的时候拍拍他们肩上的警徽，绷着脸说：“那个嫌疑人都准备睡觉了，你们不管管吗？”

但显然，他的哥哥此刻困意全无，因为在Loki打开门的时候，听到了赛车的轰鸣和Thor兴奋的低吼。“你居然在打游戏。”Loki对自己的进门方式深表怀疑，他可能无意穿过了什么虫洞，进了平行宇宙。

Thor眼睛胶着在墙上悬挂的液晶电视上，一看到Loki，双眸大放光彩，立马抛掉手里的游戏机朝弟弟张开怀抱。Loki一个助跑加起跳，稳稳地落在Thor怀中（并不！）

黑发青年撞倒床上的人，抬肘压住他的咽喉，用全副身躯把Thor死死锁在身下。Loki沉着脸冷声问：“你在耍什么把戏？”金发大块头乖乖躺在弟弟身下，双臂自动放在头顶两侧，作出投降的姿态，“我怎么了？”

“跟我装傻吗？”Loki的肘心移到了Thor的喉结处慢慢使力。身下人的脸几乎是肉眼可见地涨红了，Loki松开力道，Thor大声咳嗽起来，他抚摸自己的脖子抱怨：“你还真舍得下狠手啊。”

“你到底想干什么，戏弄我吗？”

这句话仿佛点燃了Thor的火星，本来躺平任欺负的金发大个子一只粗壮的手臂揽住Loki的腰，另一只手攥住他的脖子，整个人猛一发力，身体从侧面画了一个弧，两人的上下位置顿时颠倒。Thor覆住Loki，把他的两只手按在头顶，俯下头在耳边低声说：“你可没什么立场指责我，弟弟。即便我戏耍你，也无法和你欺骗我的次数相比。”

“FBI的人还在外面，”Loki被压得动弹不得，觉得很丢面子，再怎样他也曾是叱咤风云的诡计之神，现在居然像一只被提着耳朵的兔子似的。哦不，兔子还能蹬蹬腿呢，他连两条大长腿都被Thor夹住了。“快放开我。”

“我的天哪！”门口一声惊呼。

已经晚了，Loki绝望地想。Phil警探站在门口，向这对交缠在床上丧心病狂的兄弟发出灵魂怒吼：“你们能不能别在公正场所搞这个？一点公德心都没有！”

Loki在Thor回头的时候一脚把他从自己身上踹了下去，在哥哥的哀嚎中快速整理好自己的衣领和发型，十分端庄优雅地问来者：“有何贵干？”

于是应FBI探员特邀，Loki跟他们去监控室。这一层的房间，几乎都用作了临时审查室。酒店的工作人员、相关责任人，还有一些出席博览会的关键人物。Loki路过一个又一个房间，盯着里面或紧张或恐惧或倨傲的脸孔，在走过其中一个房间时，里面传出一个苍老有力的声音：

“既然锁定了嫌疑人，就把他带回警署盘问，为什么还要把我们扣在这里。”

这样的质疑声很多，Loki原本没在意，然而他在那个房间中却看到了熟悉的身影，“Fandral？”这位律师朋友听到后快步走出来，Loki皱眉问：“你在这里做什么？”

Fandral颇为苦恼，“里面的人很难缠，一直要警方把Thor带回去审问。偏偏他和Odin先生还有些旧怨，我担心会闹大就过来看看。”

Loki迅速往里面扫了一眼，看见一个满脸写着阴险狡诈的瘦巴巴老男人，翻了个白眼，“Odin的老对头难道还没死绝吗？”

“看样子是没有，”Fandral无奈地摊手，“而且这位可是货真价实的老仇人，你懂的，就是丹麦那个。”

“Laufey？”

感谢他多年来的杀手生涯所练就的不动声色、冷静自如、淡定勇敢、尊老爱幼、勤俭持家等一系列优良品质，才让Loki没有把这个名字喊得整个楼层都听见。他脸色相当地不好看了，他没见过Odin的这位死敌，只在小时候和Thor一起听过关于他和自己父亲之间的各种较量。假如从没有发现自己的收养证明的话，Loki可能早就不会记得这个人了。

嗯，很好，里面坐着他从没见过面的血浓于水的亲爹。

So what？似乎也没啥大不了的，Loki内心毫无波澜甚至有点习以为常。他已经不是当年那个为了这件事就闹死闹活我不痛快不好意思你也别想安宁的人了。他这双眼睛看透了太多，也早就自我开解了。反正他一出生就是别人的儿子，是谁的有什么所谓。

他没见过我，我也没见过他，我俩就是陌生人。Loki满不在乎地走了进去，里面的老人还在哑着嗓子试图说服警员把Thor带回去接受审判。黑发青年打断了他：

“不好意思，先生。Thor并不是凶手，如果你要对此借题发挥的话，恐怕找错了方向。”

Laufey的眼珠像两口水井一般深不见底，那份刺骨的寒意透过他的目光浇灌在Loki身上。眯起眼睛打量青年人一周，冷冷开口：

“你是从哪冒出来的小王八羔子？”

=================TBC==================

①罗卡定律：也称罗卡交换定律，由法国法医学家、犯罪学家埃德蒙·罗卡创建，其理论在于“凡两个物体接触，必会产生转移现象”。其用于犯罪现场调查中，行为人（犯罪嫌疑者）必然会带走一些东西，亦会留下一些东西。即现场必会留下微迹证。  
②尸斑：人死后，部分皮肤出现的紫红色斑块，通常在死后平均2-4小时出现。  
③尸僵：人死后肌肉逐渐变得强硬僵直，轻度收缩，而使各关节固定的情况，一般在死后10分钟-7小时开始出现。  
④精斑：精液浸润或附着于基质上，干燥后形成的斑痕。多附着于犯罪嫌疑人或被害人的衣裤上，女性的外阴部或大腿内侧。


	8. 电梯里的第十一人3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在Stark举办的工业博览会上，女洗手间梳妆台上的一具裸尸把恐惧带给每一人。糟糕的是曾误入的Thor Odinson被警方锁定为第一嫌疑人。Loki接到Thor律师Fandral打来的电话，经过一番挣扎之后还是放弃了飞往佛罗伦萨的航班……

 “He saw my face.”

 =======================================

 “Odin是个老混蛋，他儿子也不是什么好东西。”黑发青年抿唇盯着他，Laufey干枯的双手紧握木杖，眼睛像是黑夜中的猎豹一样精光闪闪，“牢狱之灾对Odinson而言还是有些不相配对吧。”

 “你威胁我没用，”翡翠雕成的眸子冷冷地看着眼前的老人，“我不是Odinson，他家的事和我没关系。”

 Loki退出了屋子，Fandral朝他耸耸肩，“我说什么来着，这些老年人都一样固执。”Loki光洁的额头扯出两道深深的纹路，他低声说：“Laufey此时到美国肯定不是为了参展这么简单，你要好好查查。”

 “他不是刚到的，”Fandral说：“大概一个多月前，就是Thor刚宣布订婚的时候，他就来了美国。但一直都没什么动静。”

 订婚的时候啊，Loki摸摸下巴，这回可有点意思了。他叮嘱Fandral不能掉以轻心，对方再三向他保证后，Loki跟着警官离开。虽说Laufey一定是有什么阴谋，但目前他最重要的还是赶快抓住凶手，这位亲爹的事情可以放到以后处理。

 深夜的凉风往他身上灌，Loki抵挡不住打了个喷嚏，鼻子里痒痒的。他们来到监控室，大小三十多个屏幕占满了一堵墙。“受害人从10：40走下电梯，到12：20被发现，这期间将近两个小时的电梯录像我们全部调了出来。”警察指着电脑上的时间显示，“之前我们看了两遍，但受害人没有出现。探员，我想她可能没有再进过电梯。”

 “不会的，”Loki俯下身子，紧盯着电脑中不断跳动的画面，“要想把尸体弄到65层，凶手一定会搭乘电梯。没有人会蠢到扛着一具尸体走楼梯。”

 “也许还有别的办法，”Phil对Loki这样武断地下结论十分不满，“电梯里都是来参展的人，一个不小心就会被十几个人发现，凶手怎么可能明目张胆地做这种事呢？”

 “那你觉得还有什么方法吗？”Loki瞥了他一眼，“楼梯不可能，电梯也被你排除。难道你要说她是被吊篮运上去的？”

 Phil眼前一亮，“没错，有这个可能。这家酒店用于外墙清洗的吊篮，不正好可以把尸体运上65层吗？”

 “对呀，而且能用到吊篮的话，基本可以推断是酒店内部人员下的手。再顺藤摸瓜锁定凶手，真是有理有据！”Loki对这番话赞叹不已，他鼓励道：“那就麻烦你去吊篮那里查看线索了，Coulson探员。”Phil像是发现了新大陆一样兴奋，立马飞跑出监控室。

 耳边终于得到了清净，Loki拖来椅子坐到电脑前查看监控。Barbara10：40走下电梯，被杀、衣服被趴光、四肢被砍断，就算凶手动作再快，也得花费半个小时，Loki切掉了11：10之前的监控；尸体12：20被发现，Thor说他是大概12：15去的卫生间，5分钟的时间可不够凶手把尸体拖下电梯摆到梳妆台上，所以肯定是在Thor进卫生间之前，于是Loki切掉了12：00之后的监控。

 “现在只剩不到一个小时了对吧，”笑容爬上了嘴角，修长的手指轻抚额头，翠眸一眨不眨地盯着缓缓启动的电梯。这家酒店内部已经清空，电梯几乎都是从1直接到65。Loki双手合起抵住下唇，屏幕中的人换了一批又一批，终于在看到11：30的时候，出现了一些不同。

 “桶里装的是什么？”Loki按下暂停键，指着画面定格的一幕：一名女工把一个约有半人高的钢塑桶推到电梯的角落里。监控照不到底，只能看出似乎没有盖子。身边的几个警察凑过来，随后回答：“桶是空的，是为了博览会结束后清洗场地用的。”Loki按下开启，画面继续流动。女工和钢塑桶贴在角落中，电梯里站满了人，外面的一个棕发女郎刚挤进去，电梯的超载提示灯就亮了。女郎走下电梯，随后门关上，电梯平缓上升。

 “这个人是谁？”

 “Cindy Carlyle，酒店的清洁女工。”

 “这个名字有点耳熟啊……你们确定桶里面是空的？”Loki轻敲桌面，盯着屏幕中不断上升的楼层数字。

 “我们询问过她还有当时在电梯里的人，开口桶没有盖子，里面确实是空的，当时在场的人都可以作证。”警察对Loki的无动于衷有些着急，“电梯里也不是唯一一次出现钢塑桶，刚刚被你切掉的录像中还有三个呢。”

 “但只有这个符合作案时间……没道理，不应该这样……”Loki的眉头拧得更深了，他站起来向外走，警察们看着他神神叨叨的样子面面相觑。

 Loki拉开了走廊的窗户，仲夏深邃的天空闪烁着几点零星，它们绘在漆黑的画布上，与城市的灯火遥遥相望。青年的双臂撑在窗台前，浅碧色的眼眸凝视着这片寂静的街道。黑色发丝在吹进的风中抖动，Loki完全没有注意到几缕挡住他视线的头发。他的手机响了，划开通话键：

 “我听说Phil Coulson去查了吊篮？”Thor的声音从那头传来，“你把他骗去的？”

 Loki听着，却没有回答。Thor虽然看不见他的神情，却很敏锐地捕捉到了弟弟的小情绪，“Loki，你遇到了困难吗？”

 “I don't know, bro. ”Loki轻叹，望着遥远的夜空出神，“我现在都不能肯定自己的推断了。一般来说，围绕在女性身上的案件大都与性暴力有关，而裸尸更会加大此概率。但是尸检结果却证明凶手的犯罪目的和性无关。先是头部重击让受害人丧失抵抗能力，紧接着刺穿心脏直接杀死，凶手行事干净利落，给我的感觉是为杀而杀。”

 Loki走到了一楼，门口的警卫守不住了，陆陆续续已经有不少人离开。他举着手机，声音有些沙哑：“很多人都走了。”

 Thor那边沉默了，可他低沉的声音又很快传来，“Loki，It doesn't matter. 真相有时候袒露在眼下，你可能一时会把它遗漏，但我相信你最终会发现的。”

 “OK，反正我自怨自艾也于事无补，”Loki展开眉毛，清清楚楚地听到Thor压低的笑声。他决定再去4楼查看，但大门口的动静却引起了他的注意。一群人，准确的说一名男子想往里冲，警察们把他团团围住。Loki蹙眉走上前，听到了男子的呼喊：“拜托了，警长们，请让我把我妻子接回家吧，发生了这样的事情，她一定吓坏了。”

 “等我们调查完，她就可以回去了。在那之前，她作为酒店的工作人员还不能离开。”警察无情的回复显然让这个男子陷入了低谷，在这群人身后，一双冷静的眼眸看着这一切。Loki抓住门口的一名警察问：“这是谁？”

 “Dylan，一个司机，他妻子Cindy是酒店的清洁工。这家伙一直想把他妻子接走，站在门口等很久了。我们赶了他好几次，刚才看到有人离开就过来纠缠。”见对方有些神秘，警察们担心得罪什么大人物，就将情况告诉了青年。谁知对方点点头转身走了，一点感谢的意思都没有。凄苦守在大门口的警察们只好感叹一句有钱人都是怪人。

 “Loki？”

 “I'm here, bro.”Loki把手机贴在耳朵上，从1楼又来到了4楼，现在他站在电梯之前——受害人走下的地方。“我想回到起点，重新站在受害者角度想想这件事。”

 Loki看着眼前的电梯，后退了两步，“我们以往的思路都在凶手身上，思考他在哪里动的手，如何运尸，这其实和凶案的顺序逆向，是由结果追溯到原因。但我觉得换个角度思考也许更好——Barbara下了电梯，发现自己在4楼，一趟电梯刚刚下去，还有三趟停在65层。如果是我的话，我会怎么做？”

 “一直等到有电梯来，”Thor毫不留情地吐槽，“就算在2楼，你都不可能走下去，Loki。”

 鼻子里哼出两声，他决定不和傻哥哥一般见识，“请用正常人的思维。我急着离开酒店，同伴说不定已经在门口等着接我了。所以我当然会……”Loki走向楼梯间，“走楼梯是最好的选择不是吗？”

 “Maybe，”那边的声线又变得低哑，“可警方也搜索过楼梯间，不可能是案发现场。”

 “就像你说的，真相有时候就袒露在眼皮底下，只不过太过平常或细微而被人遗漏。”Loki顺着楼梯一圈一圈地走下去，安在扶手上的窗户已经透出一丝清光。Loki心里暗骂，天竟然快亮了！而他也走到了一楼，门大开着，外面大堂的敞亮一览无遗。Loki仔仔细细观察着这段路，1楼大门上楼层牌边缘的一弧白色痕迹引起了他的注意，轻轻转动一下，楼层牌似乎有些松动。Loki笑了，他沿着1楼继续往下，在负一层被锁住的储物间前站定。

 “Loki，你还在吗？”

 “我在负一层，Thor。”Loki掂掂门口的锁，掏出自己的钱包，从里面拽出一根极细的铁丝，对着锁孔戳进去卡住里面的锁芯，只听“啪嗒”一声，Loki面带微笑，“我们进杂物间看看好了。”

 是一个很大的储物间，各种东西靠墙摆放，排列的十分整齐，中间反倒空出一块平坦的地。房间内没有窗户，只有三个排风扇不停地换气。置物架下有一小片水渍，角落里齐刷刷地站着十几个空的钢塑开口桶。

 Thor看不见弟弟在做什么，只能听到那边翻箱倒柜的声音，Loki似乎把一堆东西全倒在地上。他很识时务地保持安静，等那边终于消停后，才开口问：“找到你要的线索了吗？”

 “我找到了几面圆形镜子。不得不说，bro，”那边的声音一下子变得十分严肃，Thor立刻屏住呼吸听着弟弟接下来的话——

 “一夜不睡真的会长黑眼圈。”

 ================================

 Tony远远见到Loki就举高双手，好像他没长眼睛似的。Loki翻了个白眼加大步伐，站在Tony身前，“我希望你明白把我喊上来的后果，毕竟从1楼到65楼可不是嗖的一下就到了。”

 “两个信息，这可是我偷偷从独眼龙那儿听来冒着危险带给你的，你都不感动一下吗，没良心的斑比。”吹胡子瞪眼的Stark亿万富豪董事长说：“第一，FBI扒出了死者经历，大概扒得比她的尸体还要赤裸裸，这个女人除了小偷小摸之外，还干过拐卖人口的勾当，之前进过三次戒毒所，现在还在贩毒，突然觉得她死有余辜了对不对；第二，”Tony的声音又压低了些，“还有一个小时FBI就打算撤了。”

 Loki低着头思忖，Tony拍拍他的肩膀，让他需要帮忙尽管说。黑发青年背靠着墙，修长的双腿支撑着自己，他拨通了监控室的电话，要他们把刚才那段自己质疑的录像截下发过来。

 Loki低着眼睛反反复复看了两遍，Thor说的那句“真相袒露在眼下”一直回响在脑海中。他突然灵机一动，顷刻间福至心灵，之前困住思绪的种种迷惑烟消云散。拿出手机，拨通了Thor的电话。

 “你从监控中找到了灵感吗。”Thor的声音类似于低低的鼓声，能击打到Loki心里最柔软的地方。他不禁想这个大个子躺在床上，像每一个他们相拥而醒的晨曦那样对着他轻笑。这样的回忆不胜枚举，又偏偏渐行渐远，只隐藏在昔日深处。Loki难得起了一点内疚之感，但他立刻把这个念头压了下去。“是的，Thor。我知道凶手是怎么瞒天过海了。”

 “说穿了倒不值一提。酒店的电梯载重量是800kg，虽然标志上贴的可载人数10人，但一般情况下都能乘下11人。刚才我看的那段监控中，男女都有，没有身材过于肥胖的人，瘦削的女性倒有不少。可是加上最后挤进去的女子，他们也一共才11人，为什么电梯会显示超载呢。”Loki吸了一口走廊飘过的冷气，低下声音说：

 “Thor，说明当时虽然看着只有10人，但实际上电梯里已经有11个人了，所以超载提示灯才会亮。”

 “你是说尸体就在电梯中是吗？”Thor略思忖一下说：“最有可能的是塞在桶里，但其他人却说那是空桶。”

 “可惜我不是其他人，”Loki冷笑一声，“我要去会会我的第一嫌疑人，你放心好了，1小时之内保证尘埃落定。”

 Thor的声音涩涩的，“动机呢？凶手不为财也不为色，目的就是杀人。”大个子的声音听上去像是天边的闷雷，“Loki，多大的仇恨才要非杀不可？”

 “也许并不是有仇，是想灭口呢？”

 Thor在那头笑了一声，“Well，bro，如果是灭口的话就不会搞这么大的场面，安静无声地解决再抛尸荒野才是最佳选择对吧。”

 “你剪了头发之后似乎没那么笨了，哥哥……至于动机，我可以亲自去求证，”挑挑黑色发丝，把那缕调皮的挽到耳后，Loki的步子都变得轻快起来，“总之这件破事很快就解决了。”

 “Loki，这的确是一件麻烦事。但如果推己及人的话，我认为更像一个悲剧。悲剧天天都在上演，我们看到的、看不到的，厄运、阴谋、谎言，寄生在阳光下的阴影。没有人能永远沐浴在光明之中，既然有炽烈的爱意，就会有一盆泼向爱的冷水。说是因仇恨而犯罪，倒不如说是因爱而感到绝望。”Thor轻声微笑，“Loki，去看看这件事情的真相吧。”

 什么狗屁真相！挂断电话也无法压抑心中那股别扭的感觉。这回Thor的言行处处透着古怪，举止一反常态，言语更是前后不搭。Loki心里警铃大响，直觉告诉他Thor肯定在搞什么把戏。但无论是什么都没用的，Loki决定抓住凶手后立马离开这个鬼地方，他不打算去见Thor了，对方想搞什么都恕他不再奉陪。

 ========================================

 警力开始陆续撤出酒店，比Tony告知的时间还要早半个小时。街道两侧警笛长鸣，一辆辆警车驶出酒店，开进微醺的晨色中。酒店内被拘留了许久的工作人员终于离开囚笼，心有余悸之下还不忘相互打气。

 “没关系的，凶案已经破了，我们可以继续工作。”

 这样的工作永无止境，博览会结束，代表着要用最快的速度收拾好一切，迎接新的客人入住。稀稀疏疏的人员散开，各自回到自己的岗位上。“Cindy，你还在发抖吗？”Anna搂住身边不住打颤的女伴，她们都是清洁女工，深蓝色的工作服肥硕的耷拉在身上。

 “我真的有点害怕，Anna，毕竟死了人。”Cindy的声音有点发抖。她的好同事体贴地安慰她，“没关系的，都过去了。FBI已经把嫌疑人带走了，我听说是阿斯加德的CEO呢，在电视上看起来衣冠楚楚的，没想到是个变态。”她的话没有起到半分作用，Cindy抖得更厉害，但她还是拒绝了Anna要替她值班的好意。“好吧，亲爱的，”Anna戴上了橡胶手套，盘起长发，“你要是身体不舒服记得及时和我说，那我就先去打扫了。”

 Cindy在房间内只剩自己时才长长地松了口气，她摸索着身上的工作服愁眉不展。

 “你丈夫来接你了，”背后突如其来的声音让Cindy浑身一僵，她颤抖着回头，看见一个高大的黑发男子靠在偏门上似笑非笑地注视着自己，那双碧绿的眼眸炯炯有神，嘴角带着讥诮，“既然你受到了惊吓，为什么不跟他回家，还要待在酒店呢？”

 Loki迈进两步，Cindy双腿颤抖地往后退到墙上，似乎没有支撑她就站不稳了。“你是一个聪明的女人，Cindy Carlyle。为了能把尸体装进桶里，你砍下她的四肢，再堂而皇之地推进电梯，让周围的人都成了你的证人，帮你作证。至于方法嘛，我在储物间找到的圆形镜子正好能放进圆桶内，魔术中让物体凭空消失靠得就是镜子的遮掩，这是一种典型的视觉欺骗。你知道怎么愚弄大众视线，不但障眼法玩得驾轻就熟，而且还是个十分大胆的女人。”

 “你一早就盯上了受害人，等她想离开酒店的时候，就拉着同事和受害人踏进了同一趟电梯。以不能忍受烟味为由，按了‘4’——但我想即便她没有抽烟，你也会找到别的理由。受害人从楼梯向下走，你早就拆掉了1楼的楼层牌，我猜你还暂时关上了通往大堂的门，受害人对酒店不熟悉，以为自己还没走到，就继续往下走。于是她进了负一层的储物间，而你，就在那里等着她。”

 “就像我说的，你十分聪明，斩断四肢的行为本是为了运尸不得已而为之，但你立刻想到近来发生的连环凶杀案，就仿照连环凶手把受害者的四肢缠起来。将她摆到梳妆台上后，你又把她的衣物从65层扔下去，之后返回作案现场消灭证据。”

 “储物间的三架排风扇开到最大档，这样才能尽快把里面的血腥味排干净。置物架下的水渍过了这么久都没干，可见你用了很多的水冲洗，所以我猜测受害者脑后的钝击来自上面摆放的榔头或扳手。你在尸体引发恐慌的期间清理现场，消除作案痕迹，真是干得漂亮。然而你没想到，受害人的东西掉在了储物间，你发现后大惊失色，但已经无法再处理，只好随身带着，就像带着一枚定时炸弹。”

 双眸中射出锐利的精光，把清洁女工钉在原地，Loki看着她身上的工作服，“你一直发抖，摸着身上的衣服。我想请警方来看看，里面到底有什么？”就像是附和Loki的话一样，本已远去的警笛声忽然越来越近，警车似乎掉头重返。

 Cindy脸色惨白，豆大的汗珠从两颊滑落。半晌，她艰难地挤出一丝笑容，从内衣袋中掏出一个沾着血迹的针筒，“是一个不属于清洁工的可卡因注射器。”

 Loki扬扬眉，“这样看来你要进警局里喝一杯了。虽然你做事周全，只可惜从来不存在完美无缺的事情，再是天衣无缝也免不了出错。”

 “我没想能侥幸逃过一劫，”Cindy嘴唇血色尽褪，她低头注视着自己的手，“我杀她的时候双手就在抖，一直到现在都没有停……可是我也不想让任何人受屈，警官，你揭开真相倒让我松了口气。”

 “最后一个问题，你和受害人之间有什么恩怨？”

 Cindy闻言抬起头，神色认真地回答：“警官，我不喜欢你用‘受害人’称呼她。这个名称盖在她身上好像她多么无辜，可实际呢，就算时间倒回，我还会选择刺穿她的心脏。因为她死有余辜！”

 相貌清秀的清洁工眉目之中染上一股疯狂之色。Loki静静凝视着她，警笛声开回了酒店，他知道这件事情到此结束了，接下来的收场就交给真正的警官好了。“你有什么话都留着待会儿说吧。”对方拿着注射器呆呆地靠着墙，Loki叹口气，“你犯的错误就是最有力的证据。”

 Cindy双眼直愣，像是受了很大的打击。她迷蒙地问：“什么错误？”

 “注射器，女士。”Loki好心的提醒。他知道有些人在作案时高度紧张，之后精神一直处于极度焦虑状态，最后凶行败露时由于突如其来的刺激会引发暂时性精神错乱。看上去这位女士就是因为这样头脑有些不清醒了，Loki怜悯地看着她，然而Cindy却一下子恢复了冷静，

 “警官，就像您说的，没有完美无缺的计划，差错和意外总是不可避免，对于我来说就是这样。可有一点您说错了，我最大的失误不是这个注射器，而是一个活生生的人。”

 “在我把尸体摆上梳妆台之后，我急忙想离开那里，但在洗手间门口，遇到了误入的Odinson先生。”

 “He saw my face.”


	9. 电梯里的第十一人4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在Stark举办的工业博览会上，女洗手间梳妆台上的一具裸尸把恐惧带给每一人。糟糕的是曾误入的Thor Odinson被警方锁定为第一嫌疑人。Loki接到Thor律师Fandral打来的电话，经过一番挣扎之后还是放弃了飞往佛罗伦萨的航班……

 “I'll visit you.”

 =======================================

 自己应该表现出愤怒还是吃惊，又或者两者皆有的情绪？

 Loki透过破晓的天边洒进屋内的一缕熹光，打量着面前的女人。Cindy Carlyle穿着不合体的大号工作服显出一种苍白的柔美，像一束病怏怏的茉莉花。她同样也在凝视着Loki，似乎想从他无懈可击的表情上找出一丝裂缝。

 “我从一开始就暴露了，但为什么现在您才来抓我呢，Mr. Odinson难道一直没有说出真相吗？”

 Loki静静得看着她，尽管表面平静如水，实际上脑子有点混乱。Thor早就知道真凶是谁，他为什么一直隐瞒？就仅仅是为了找个借口骗自己回来吗，这样做的代价未免太大。虽然他成功抓住了凶手，可万一没抓住呢？那只金毛傻狗难道希望电视网络各种媒体铺天盖地报导“阿斯加德CEO洗手间谋杀真相”吗？一连串疑问越绞越紧，Loki心乱如麻。

 站在面前的女人无声地提醒了他一个事实——Thor知情不报的行为相当于包庇罪犯。包庇罪说来也不严重，但安在Odinson身上意味可就大不同了，媒体绝不会放过这个爆炸性新闻。想到此处Loki心中一凛，注视着清洁女工的目光变得深沉凶狠，心里已经决定让这个女人在被逮捕前永远闭嘴。

 恰在此时，休息室的门“咣咣”敲响，门外传来一个男人焦急的声音，“Cindy，你在里面吗？到底发生了什么？”Loki的注意仅被移开了0.3秒，那个女人趁着这个极短的空档拿起窗台上的灭火器抽掉保险销，对准Loki压下压把。

 肺部咳得差点内出血，嘴里一股粉尘的味道，他几乎以为喉管也吸满了灰。真好，黑道上令人闻风丧胆的“诡计之神”被人喷了一脸的干粉。Loki从一屋子飘扬的粉尘里跑出来，默默把这笔账算在亲爱的哥哥身上。至于那个该死的凶手，早就跑没影儿了，她的丈夫就在门外，倒在地上，显然头被灭火器钢瓶狠狠抡了一下子，以致半天没从地上爬起来。

 “警官，请您一定要救救她！”可怜的丈夫一只手捂着差点被砸破的脑袋，另一只手还揪住Loki的裤子。

 “她用不着别人救，”Loki简直觉得好笑，要不是这个男人死死抓着自己的裤脚，他真想一脚把他踢飞，“我倒觉得你妻子才是会让别人喊救命的人。”

 Dylan跌跌撞撞地扶着墙站起来，血从额头滑到下巴，他嘴里念念有词，往楼梯间跑过去。Loki紧随其后，他们跑到了天台，分别从两边搜寻。宽阔的顶楼还停着Stark博览会上各种奇形怪状的展品。“Shit！”要是让那个女人劫飞机逃跑可就难办了，Loki掏出别在腰后的袖珍手枪，借着飞艇的遮掩一步一步小心地向前走。早间冰凉的空气带着一股冲鼻的机油味道渐渐弥漫开，不对，应该是特有的航空燃油！

 Loki顺着刺鼻的燃油跑到天台的角落。Cindy就在那里，脱掉了清洁工制服，她高高地举起手中的油箱，燃油将她瘦小的身体从头到脚浸透。Loki收起手中的枪，尽量把自己的声音放平，“Carlyle女士，到我身边来。”

 沐浴在燃油里的女人惨然一笑，连声音都是颤抖的，“先生，您应该离我远一点，毕竟大火可不长眼。”

 “你没有必要这样做。”

 “我不会坐牢的，”Cindy固执地说：“警官先生，我绝对不会为那个女人去坐牢！”她的头发、眼眉、嘴唇都被燃油晕上一层淡淡的油光，女子从她的脖子上提起一串雪亮的字母项链，拼起来是一个名字——“Devin”。她的目光落在这个名字上蓦地变得无比温柔，轻吻着项链，仿佛见到自己埋在土里的种子发了芽一般。Cindy把脸贴上项链，痴痴地笑了，双唇轻启，“Devin，我的宝贝，妈妈给你报仇了。”她露出了甜蜜的微笑，双眉舒展，一下子变成了十几岁的小姑娘，等待着成为舞会上最令人瞩目的主角，而她即将和烈火拥吻缠绵。

 “我的Devin，谁都不会再把你从妈妈身边偷走了，谁都不能再伤害你。”

 Loki僵在天台冰凉的晨光中，他从只字片语里大概拼凑出了这桩仇恨的始末，死者曾做过人贩子，Cindy的儿子应该被她偷走了，之后可能出了什么意外导致孩子夭折。他张了张嘴，想说些什么却发不出声。而母亲还欢欣地捧着孩子的遗物，满眼只有曾经存在过的和自己血脉相连的骨肉，她接下来会擦出一点火星，然后瞬间淹没在红光中，和烈焰一起舞蹈最后倒地变成一具焦尸。

 此时的情况多说无益，只会更加刺激对方。他慢慢后退两步，拉开一个较为安全的距离。酒店楼下鸣叫的警笛声像是Cindy的催命符，一声一声和倒计时一起逼近生命的终结点，而她吻在项链上的每一下，都仿佛在与这个鲜活的世界做告别。

 “Cindy！”撕心裂肺的声音打破了女人沉溺在梦境中的美好。她的丈夫Dylan终于找到了这里，Loki拉住跑来的人，“离她远点，这个女人已经疯了！”Dylan却甩开Loki的手，紧紧盯着油光中的妻子，向她踱步，他展开身体，双臂张成一个拥抱的姿势。“别过去！”Loki大喊，他已经听见身后渐渐逼近的脚步声，去而复返的警探把这里团团围住。一时之间，无数个黑漆漆的枪口指着角落里的女人。

 “把枪都给我放下，蠢货们！”后面赶来的Nick Fury怒气冲冲，“闻不到燃油的味道吗？”他用唯一的眼睛环顾四周，对身边的Coulson说：“通知消防，让他们立刻赶来。”

 在场所有人都目不转睛地盯着对面那个狼狈的女子。Cindy似乎清醒了一点，她冲丈夫笑，“我给他报仇了，亲爱的。”Dylan点点头，又悄悄迈了两步，“我知道，都结束了，Cindy，我们回家吧。”

 “不！”她似乎被深深刺痛，眼泪滑下面庞，颤颤巍巍地从怀里掏出一只打火机，“我绝对不会为了那个女人去坐牢！”大家的心都被Cindy手中的打火机提了起来，将亮未亮的天空罩在头顶灰蒙蒙的，像从油腥上刚揭下的薄纱。Dylan在其他人严阵以待的仗势下离她更近了一些。他声音颤抖又悲伤，“别这样对我……Devin走了，现在你也要抛弃我吗？”

 “你不要做傻事，”他一边说一边向妻子身边走去。警探本要制止他，却被黑发青年拦住。翠色的眸子看着浸透燃油的Cindy，看着Dylan往她身边一点点靠近。

 “别过来！”Cindy拼尽全力撕心裂肺地大吼，双目染上了血色。但她的丈夫却丝毫没有停下脚步，“Cindy，别离开我。我失去了Devin，别再让我失去你了，我情愿跟你一起走……我知道你有多痛苦，但这不会打倒你的。你不会为她去坐牢，你也绝不会为她而死的对吗？”

 Cindy愣了愣，就在这个瞬间，Dylan冲到面前紧紧拥抱住她。女人迷茫地盯着自己的手说：“Dylan，我不想为她死，可我又为什么要活着呢？”她的丈夫抵着她的额头，对她笑得那样真切，“你可以为我活着，亲爱的。”

 你可以选择为我活下来，或者我选择跟随你一起离开。总之无论世界如何变换，外界如何议论纷纷，我们总是要在一起的。

 Dylan拿到Cindy手中的打火机之后扔得远远的，警探们一拥而上。直到Cindy被镣铐锁住，扭上直升飞机，她的丈夫仍然没有松开紧抓着她的手，他一直陪在妻子身边。犯人被带走，天台上剩下的警探稀稀疏疏地善后。

 Loki注目远望那架飞远的直升机渐渐消失在视野内，他颀长的身躯笔直地挺立在晨风中，面向直升机离开的方向，面向太阳升起的方向。随之肩膀被人披了一件温暖的大衣，身后人展开双臂将他拥入怀中，他不必回头也知道是谁，因为那熟悉的温度和气息一直都镌刻在最深处。

 “某人手握大局，耍人耍得很开心哪。”银舌头不忘本色释放嘲讽技能。金发的大个子却得寸进尺，把下巴轻轻搭在弟弟的肩膀上。Loki知道接下来这家伙会慢慢贴着自己的皮肤蹭到脖颈和肩窝夹起的凹陷处，Thor就喜欢这么干，有时候还会无赖般地在自己颈子上吮一口。而自己忍不住痒，多半会闹他，最后两人发展到某个不可描述的局面。

 Loki挡住了凑过来的脸，感受着Thor下颌冒出的胡渣轻蹭掌心。他叹口气，“你认真的？差点把自己赔进去就为把我骗回来？这样可有点冒险。”

 “好歹得偿所失不是吗。”

 Loki挣开Thor的怀抱，转身沉默地望着大个子的眼睛，透澈的眸色像是天空倾倒在里面的染料。他的哥哥好像没有什么不同，唯一肉眼可见的变化就是他剪掉了从前爱若性命的长发，原本凌厉硬朗的脸部线条在长发的遮掩下尚为柔和，而现在咄咄的光芒显露无遗。

 “你让我看看真相，我看到了。你从一开始就知道凶手是谁，当然能查出她的过往、动机，所以这就是一场游戏，你在局外看着我焦头烂额心里乐开了花是吧。”

 “Loki，”Thor对闹别扭的弟弟十分无奈，双手搭在他的肩膀上，急切地辩解：“你明知道我不是那个意思。”

 “难道你敢说你没有耍我？”

 “好吧，关于这一部分我只能道歉。”Thor笑笑，满天的蓝尽收眼中。他微微低下脸，够到一个正好的位置，温柔地看着Loki，语气舒缓又平添了点伤感，“其实自从上次你走了之后，我一直在思考我们的关系，还有这些年的一切……你还记得你骂我的话吗？”

 “哇哦，亲爱的哥哥，那可太多了，你具体说的是哪一句？”Loki冷笑着。

 “傲慢自大、刚愎自用的蠢货，”Thor云淡风轻地提起，好像这些词和他一点关系都没有。“事实上谁都会犯蠢，就算像你这样的聪明人，还不是被我一通电话就骗……嘿，先别急着发火，弟弟，”Thor拉住了想立刻转身就走的Loki，紧握他的手，“Loki，我没想到会遇见这样的事情，但当它发生之后，当我明白了所有的真相后，我突然想让你也看看。”蓝眼睛里闪着透明的光芒，Thor静静注视着，“你知道了这桩凶案发生的始末，心里怎么想的？”

 他问的十分认真，好像自己不做声他就要一直等着答案。压抑不住的烦躁涌上心头，“我干嘛要想，这和我有什么关系？”Loki别过头不肯看Thor，稀稀拉拉的凉风吹着天台上冰冷的机械。太阳一直到现在都没有从云层里露面，今天大概是个阴天了，Loki想。但会不会下雨呢，谁都说不准。他只希望不要是那天一样的倾盆暴雨。

 “我在想结局，”他还是回答了，重新拎起了一份足够沉痛的回忆，“Cindy如此爱着她的孩子，可她犯下罪恶的原因不就是因为爱吗？”

 明明是最神圣、最无私的母爱啊。

 恍惚中又回到支离破碎的那天，暴雨下的车道，冲刷在梦里，扭曲成了黑色天幕下一段鲜红的惊魇。Frigga永远地离开了，打滑的轮胎、车子撞击的巨响、甩飞的身体、血淋淋的地面，一遍一遍在他心里重映。复仇的欲望如此强烈，从没有一天停歇，可当他和Thor终于扳倒Malekith为母亲报仇之后，他心里却塌陷出一个更大的黑洞。

 “我发现报仇没有让你得到一丝安慰，”Thor看着他的样子好像能看到他的内心，“你还在责怪，在愤恨。”

 Loki还以为自己的心事这个大个子永远也看不穿呢。实际上母亲逝世，他最恨的不是Malekith，他最恨自己。Frigga为了把高烧不退的他送去医院，驶入了滂沱雨幕，从此再也没能回来。

 “她是因为爱我才死的。”翠色的眸子中满溢着流动的悲伤，“为什么爱反而会造成悲剧？”

 Loki宁愿这个善良的女人从没爱过他，从没把他当成自己的儿子。在她和世界诀别之前，她曾那样温柔地爱抚小儿子的脸庞，为他滚烫的额头而忧愁。可那个时候，Loki仍固执地陷入身世的阴谋论中，他罔顾Frigga的关怀，用伤害母亲的方式来获得一丝报复的快意。

 “你不知道我对她做了多么混蛋的事！”Loki撞进早就为他敞开的胸膛中，环上Thor的宽阔的后背，“她那天一直陪着我，我还看见她偷偷抹眼泪，可我却对她大吼——‘You are not my mother！’这竟然是我对她说的最后一句话。”

 他再也收不回这句话了，就像下坠的雨珠无法停止，盛夏里堆不起三尺高的雪人，时间只会飞逝从不回顾伤心欲绝的我们。他一脚踩进深不见底的潭水中，悲伤、懊恼、悔恨交织成肮脏的泥淖，身体不住下沉，意识混在僵硬的胸腔里冲撞。在即将被黑暗吞噬之际，所幸有人拉住了他。

 “看着我，Loki，”Thor捧起他的脸，弯弯的眼睛凝视着弟弟，语气温柔耐心，“我不是哲人，讲不出太有道理的话。我只想告诉你，那场车祸，母亲的意外，都不是你的错。不要把一切都系在自己身上。”

 “我们都知道母亲有多爱你，她温柔和善又无比睿智，怎么会责怪自己儿子的无心之失呢？也许你说的没错，她是因为爱才死的，但同样地，她也是带着爱离开的。在母亲生命的最后一刻，她只会想到你，想到我们，想到父亲，家庭的温馨，兄弟相爱……”

 Loki很不厚道地笑了，金豆子还在眼眶里骨碌碌地打转。“嘿，”Thor瞥他，好像怪他破坏气氛。“抱歉，哥哥，我不该打断你的说教，可我实在忍不住了，就在你说兄弟相爱什么的，你说的和我想的不是一个意思吧。”碧绿的眸子冲抱着自己的人眨眨，换来对方一个微笑。Thor贴上弟弟冰凉的嘴唇，一吻过后，和他额头相抵，大手轻抚细嫩的后颈，蓝眼睛闪烁着跳动的火焰，“你觉得呢？”

 “Loki，你一直认为我莽撞迟钝，虽然也没错，但人是会变的。我从前并不了解你，也不想花心思去探讨我们的关系。我觉得反正你是我弟弟，只要回到家就能见着你，你离不开我的。可有一天，你消失了，我找了好久，好久……”

 “那时我才明白，不是你离不开我，而是我离不开你。”

 很抱歉这么简单的道理没能从开始就明白，不过还好不算太晚，对吗？Thor无声地问他，Loki笑了，扑上去咬住他的耳垂，轻骂一句：“傻瓜……”Thor单臂揽住Loki后腰，把他往怀里紧了紧，他就顺势趴在Thor的肩窝，用头发蹭大个子的脖子。

 “但事实上，你也没有那么了解我，在你眼中我满脑子只有肌肉，不会思考。可这起案件发生后，我一下子就看到了它和我们的联系，母亲、孩子、爱、罪恶……我当时想，也许这是解开你心结的好机会。”Thor后来才明白的，关于弟弟隐秘的自责和内疚，他也不是那么抗拒家，童年的幸福、少年的快乐，都是真真实实存在的。他只是，不知该怎么原谅自己。Loki就像个孩子，有寻根究底的偏执，绕着一团乱麻非要理出头绪，最后倔强地碰了一头的灰。

 “弟弟，你老是给自己制造一个圆圈，然后就缩在里面团团转。但你知道，逃避和自责都不是解决问题的方法。”

 “我从没想过竟然会有被你教训的一天。”两撇长长的眉毛挑起，“我亲爱的哥哥是在认真地和我讨论爱吗？不过听来听去都是些陈词滥调。”Loki把冰凉的手塞进Thor的衣领，满意地看着对方打了个寒颤，像个欣赏恶作剧的小孩子般得逞地笑了，“要是真的像你说的那么简单就好了，世界哪还会这么复杂……不过既然你终于肯动动脑子了，我倒想问问，我亲爱的哥哥是不是也有这么无私的爱？”

 他的指尖一路向下，点在Thor的心房，“又或者，你也不过是惹人讨厌的理论家。”

 Thor掏出弟弟在自己身上作恶的手，认真想了想回答说：“我不清楚，Loki，要看清自己的感情并不容易。但我认为，爱不是莫名其妙发生的，它一定是有原因的——”

 “有的人因缘而爱，”

 在恰好的年纪，晴空万里，怀揣着美妙的心情，也许就在大街上，车水马龙交错之中，蓦一回首，就看到了一个让自己一生心动的人。虽然完全陌生，但你还是会鼓起勇气追过去，生涩地冲对方打声招呼，只为了那瞬间燃起的一丝情愫，让整颗心都随着悸动。

 “有的人因怜而爱，”

 从土壤中钻出头的幼苗、在风吹雨打中摇摇欲坠的娇花、在母亲怀抱中的脆弱新生儿，都会让人爱怜无限，想为它们撑一柄伞、披一件衣，甚至建一座城。它们能戳中最柔软的念头，掸去灰尘，拨开原始的善意。

 “有的人因欲而爱，”

 黑气氤氲笼罩的欲望横流，烂泥里催化出漫天铺地的毒瘴，贪嗔痴恨之上的纸醉金迷，可谁能断言爱不会在腐朽中绽放？只因人类都是欲望动物，本质都是孤独，即便已临深渊，还要挣扎着相偎相依。

 “而我，Loki，我是因你而爱。”

 只是你。

 也只有你。

 好了，现在他不肯看我了。Thor苦恼地看着把脸埋在自己胸口的弟弟，对方伪装成一只鸵鸟缩起来不见人，他只好轻轻压下弟弟扬起的黑发丝，“Loki……”

 “闭嘴！”他终于抬起头，表情恶狠狠地。Loki一把揪住Thor的衣领，红着两只眼睛瞪他，“我问你，你有没有在这家酒店里订房间？”

 Thor偷偷把放在Loki腰上的手向下滑了一点，在那圆润的翘屁股上捏了一下，十分正经地调笑：“怎么，我说的你欲火焚身了？”

 “我要跟你大干三百回合，现在，立刻，马上！”Loki的表情像是第一次见到猫薄荷的奶猫似的，生动又勇猛，差点让Thor不分场合地兴致大开。Loki揪住金发大个子的领口，不依不饶地说：“要么我在这个破天台上把你肠子捅烂，要么你把我压在床上艹哭，二选一。”

 Thor的眼睛眯了起来，Alpha强烈的气息喷涌而出，粗鲁地把怀里叫嚣的小野猫团团包围，用满含危险的语气回答：“你不该在这方面质疑我，弟弟，我能让你哭上整整三天三夜。”

 Loki舔舔嘴唇，挑衅地抬起下巴，“那我就拭目以待了。”

 Thor哈哈大笑，心里已经制定出了至少十七种能让Loki眼泪汪汪的方式。但他突然想到一个问题，“这次你还走吗？”

 这副可怜兮兮的样子和金毛真是越来越像了，Loki觉得好笑，尽管心中下定了主意，偏偏嘴上却要逗逗Thor，“看我心情吧。”

 Thor无奈地看着捣蛋鬼，有些赌气地威胁：“那我就让你永远都双腿发软，走都走不了。”

 一个惊天般的咳嗽打断了两人之间越缠越紧的气息，Fandral不知何时站在距两人5米不到的地方，在他们舌头快要伸出来舔上对方之前，尴尬又及时地提醒两人现在的场合。“我一点都不愿意看活AV，只是不想某人刚洗清了故意杀人的罪名，就因为涉黄和有伤风化罪再被逮捕。”他指了指，远处有些警探已经注意到这里了。

 “伙计，你从什么时候站在这儿的？”Thor完全没有注意到，当然，他一心都在弟弟的黑发白肤红唇，以及思考怎么享用接下来的饕餮盛宴，能注意到就有鬼了。

 显然Fandral也清楚这点，他不露痕迹地翻了个白眼（这还是跟Loki学的），从西装口袋里掏出一张卡片递给Thor，“我来给你这个，遥远的丹麦朋友临走前向你致意。”

 Thor接过来看了一眼，脸上的表情有些凝滞。

 “什么东西？”Loki凑上前，Thor双指夹着小小的卡片，叹了口气，盯着弟弟水汪汪的碧绿眼眸，苦笑道：“事情总是一桩接着一桩……我现在只希望接下来三天没人打扰咱俩。”

 Loki瞥见卡片上的字，漂亮又工整的仿古字体，北欧人硬朗干净的一派风格。他们崇尚简洁，所以卡片上也只有寥寥数字：

 “I'll visit you.”

 ==================本章完===============


End file.
